Selimut tetangga
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Bisakah kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu? Selembar selimut tetangga yang mampu menghangatkanmu. Saranghe Kim Jaejoong... /YunJae/BL/YAOI/posesif Yunho/CONTENT DEWASA. update chap 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Selimut tetangga**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 20 th**

**Choi Seunghyun 27 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Boys Love/Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Typos/gendre tentukan sendiri/CONTENT DWEASA/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Bagaimana jika Kim Jaejoong menikah dengan namja yang tidak dicintainya di usianya yang masih muda karena janji orang tuanya di masa lalu. Dan Setelah pesta pernikahanya justru dirinya di tinggal pergi oleh sang suami karena tugas militer negara. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong merasakan cinta pada Yunho, namja yang tinggal di sebelah apartementnya. Namun disisi lain Jaejoong harus mempertahankan kesucian pernikahanya. Apakah YunJae akan bersatu?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan Yun... hentikan _jebbalyo_... hiks.." Sosok cantik itu itu duduk tersudut di kepala ranjang dengan keadaan jemari mencengkram selimut dengan erat berusaha menutupi tubuh setengah _naked_nya. Raut wajah cantiknya terlihat sembab akibat air mata yang tak kunjung reda membasahi pipit putih pucatnya.

Tap..

Tap..

_Namja_ tampan dengan sorot mata setajam musang itu melangkah menghampiri sosok indah yang bergetar di sudut ranjang.

"Ja-ngan mendekat... ja-ngan sen-tuh a-ku... _please_!" _Doe eyes_ itu menatap memohon pada _namja_ tampan yang berjarak semakin dekat denganya.

"_Waeo_, aku mencintaimu dan kaupun sama Boo... kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu hah?!" Mata musang itu terlihat memerah, suara berat _namja_ tampan itu berucap dengan nada datarnya namun terdengar sangat tajam sekana begitu banyak perasaan yang tercampur di dalamnya. Perasaan marah, sakit hati dan emosi mungkin.

"Kau lupa.. aku sudah bersuami Yun.. mengertilah... ini salah, aku mohonnn... hiks.."

"**MENGERTILAH**... **MENGERTILAH**... DAN **MENGERTILAH** aku bosan mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu Boo! Sekarang aku tidak mengerti apapun. Yang aku mengerti hanyalah aku Jung Yunho mencintaimu dan aku ingin memilikimu bukan hanya cinta dan hatimu tapi juga keseluruhan wujud sempurna yang kau miliki. Karena aku namja dewasa yang normal. Ingat **N-O-R-M-A-L**!"

"_ANDWAEEE_...!"

.

Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa..

Rasa sayang hadir karena rindu..

Tidak melihat, tidak mendengar, tidak merasa, tidak bisa menyentuh...

Bagaimana rasa cinta bisa tumbuh?

Bukankah sejatinya...

Bunga yang kau tanam akan tumbuh dan berkembang dengan indah jika,

Diberi pupuk, di siram secara teratur, dan dirawat secara berkala

Dan hal itu hanya dapat di lakukan jika dirimu berdekatan, bersentuhan dan melihat langsung tanaman itu.

Bagaimana mungkin bunga itu bisa tumbuh cantik dan indah jika kau merawatnya dari jauh?

Aku mencintainya..

Dia yang bukan suamiku..

Dia mencintaiku..

Aku yang telah menjadi milik orang lain..

Rasa cinta yang tumbuh karena terbiasa

Saling melengkapi..

Saling berbagi..

Dia yang mengisi kekosongan ruang di hatiku

Dia yang perlahan mempengaruhi hidupku, memberi warna baru duniaku

Membuat seorang Choi Jaejoong mencintainya..

Saranghe Jung Yunho..

Apa Tuhan akan mengutukku?

Atas rasa dan cinta yang salah ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berminat lanjut? ^^**

**I love weekend! hari bebas berinsfirasi... uyyee**

**Jreng... jreng anna datang bawa cerita baru ne, setelah beberapa judul dengan cerita ringan sekarang kembali lagi sedikit berat ho..hoo.. plakkk***

**Jika oce, review ne... gomawo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selimut tetangga**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 20 th**

**Choi Seunghyun 27 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Typos/Yaoi/boys love/CONTENT DEWASA/typo(s)/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

Cinta itu buta

Terkadang seseorang bisa berbuat nekad demi cinta

Mengabaikan logika

Menembus tata krama

Dan terkadang sampai melanggar batasan

Tidak perduli boleh atau tidak boleh

Tidak melihat benar atau salah

Karena

Cinta selalu benar

Cinta tidak pernah salah

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin terasa kental menyelimuti Cheongdamdong salah satu kawasan di kota Seoul yang terkenal dengan distrik seni dan merupakan kawasan elit dengan bangunan-bangunan mewah, di sepanjang jalan kita bisa menjumpai jejeran rapi butik _fashion_ para desiner lokal.

Galaxy Jung Apartement's Logo dengan tulisan berwarna _gold_ itu terlihat jelas di atas bangunan mewah berlantai 15 itu. Memang apartement itu tidak terlalu tinggi namun dipastikan kesemua orang-orang yang tinggal di apartement itu berasal dari golongan _borjuis_.

Terlihat _namja_ tampan dengan penampilan _casual_nya sedang duduk santai di atas sofa yang terletak di balkon atas apartement itu. Sesekali bibir bentuk hati itu menyesap _red winne_, mata musangnya menatap kedepan. Begitu banyak hal yang bisa di lihat. Mulai dari mobil yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Sampai para penggila _fashion_ yang sibuk keluar masuk butik demi untuk memenuhi hasrat _style_nya.

Mata setajam musang itu tertuju di salah satu butik bergaya minimalis yang terletak di sebrang apartementnya. Butik yang baru buka dua bulan yang lalu, namun sudah memiliki banyak pengunjung dan member teteap.

Mata kecilnya fokus pada sosok indah yang terlihat berkilau walaupun di pandang dari jarak jauh. _Namja_ tampan itu terus memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sosok indah itu.

"Chun... bukankah dia sangat indah?..." suara bass itu berbicara berat dengan mata tak beralih dari objek yang di amatinya.

Terlihat _namja_ cantik sedang berdiri di depan patung _mannequin_ , senyum menawan terukir indah dari bibir _plum_nya, sesekali dirinya menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tanganya, surai hitamnya bergerak lembut seirama dengan gerakanya saat menjelaskan detail gaun yang terpakai di patung mannequin itu pada pengunjungnya. _Sweater_ rajut putih yang di kenakanya terlihat sangat pas membalut tubuh semampainya. Mata bulat dengan mutiara hitam itu sesekali menyipit saat tengah tertawa. Kulit lembut seputih susu itu tampak bersinar dari kejauhan.

_Namja _tampan itu bisa dengan leluasa melihat sosok indah itu karena _design_ butik yang secara keseluruhan adalah kaca transparan.

"Hem, tapi dia sudah bersuami dan kau tau itu." _Namja_ berwajah _cassanova_ itu menjawab santai dengan punggung yang bersandar di dinding balkon.

Memang benar _namja_ berparas cantik yang sedang di bicarakan kedua _namja_ itu sudah menikah. _Namja_ muda berusia 20 tahun itu, merupakan penghuni baru Galaxy Jung apartement. Kim Jaejoong namanya namun semenjak menikah marganya turut suaminya menjadi Choi Jaejoong. Karena suaminya Seunghyun yang bermarga Choi.

Jaejoong tinggal di lantai 15 satu lantai dengan tempat yang di diami Jung Yunho _namja_ tampan penguasa Cheongdamdong merupakan anak dari Jung Ill woo pemilik JUNG TOSERBA.

Entahlah sebelumnya _namja_ tampan berusia 27 tahun itu tidak memperbolehkan siapaun untuk tinggal satu lantai denganya. Namun pengecualian untung penyewa yang satu ini. Setelah melihat profil sepasang suami istri itu, Yunho mengACC begitu saja. Berdasarkan apa? Entahlah, hanya Yunho yang tau.

"Yah, suami bodoh yang lebih memilih meninggalkan istri cantiknya hanya demi tugas konyolnya." Yunho berbicara sinis.

"Ck, kau ini Yun, itu bukan tugas konyol. Choi Seunghyun Sersan militer Korsel jadi tentu saja dia harus mendahulukan tugas negara. Kau bayangkan saja jika rasa nasionalisme militer Korsel melemah tentu negara kita tidak akan aman Yun. Kau ini dasar.."

Yuchun bicara sedikit dongkol, _namja_ bermarga Prak itu sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Yang menghina tugas pelindung negara seperti Seunghyun.

"Choi Jaejoong... akan terdengar lebih bagus jika menjadi Jung Jaejoong heh.."

Glup..

Yunho menegak habis _red winne_ di gelasnya dan berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi misteriusnya meninggalkan sahabatnya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, gaun rancanganmu yang satu ini memang sangat cantik menurutku wajar jika banyak yang suka." Junsu sepupu _namja_ cantik itu terlihat merapikan gaun berbahan _chipon_ dengan warna merah menyala itu.

"Ne, aku sudah memprediksikan seperti itu. Sui, sekalian kau rapikan koleksi yang berada di pojok ganti dengan rancangan musim ini. Aku pulang dulu."

Jaejoong merapikan penampilanya kemudian menyambar tas dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca. Namun kemudian _namja_ cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Emm iya.. ada kotak bento di laci meja. Jika kau lapar makan saja." Bibir _plum_ itu tersenyum manis.

"_Ne hyung, gomawo_." Junsu menjawab di sela aktifitasnya. Yah, _namja_ berparas imut itu memang menjadi fatner Jaejoong dalam mengelola butiknya. Kedua _namja_ jurusan desiner itu mencoba membuka butik dengan modal yang di berikan oleh ayah mertua _namja_ cantik itu sendiri dan tanpa di duga jika butik yang baru buka dua bulan yang lalu sebagai hadiah pernikahanya mendapat respon positif.

.

.

Ting.. tong..

Suara pintu lif terbuka, Jaejoong melangkah masuk. Jari lentiknya terjulur hendak menekan tombol ke lantai 15 namun diurungkan niatnya itu setelah doe eyesnya melihat angka _inflared_ merah 15 yang artinya sama dengan tujuanya.

_Doe eyes_ itu melirik ke sisi kananya, dimana ada sosok _namja manly_ yang berdiri sejajar denganya. Menyadari itu Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan badan tanda memberi salam pada _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Deg..

Jantung _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat saat menatap mata musang itu, entahlah Jaejoong hanya beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Yunho dan tidak pernah mengobrol layaknya orang yang bertetangga, Jaejoong hanya sekali berbincang lama dengan Yunho saat pindah ke apartement ini mengingat _namja_ tampan ini adalah pemilik apartement yang di sewanya, itupun suaminya yang lebih banyak bicara sementara Jaejoong hanya berdiri di samping suaminya sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya. Entah lah tapi Jaejoong merasa canggung pada _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu, Jaejoong merasa jika mata kecil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Dan hingga sekarang _namja_ cantik itu selalu merasakn jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat _doe_ _eyes_nya bertemu tatap dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu dari sorot tajam tatapan mata musang itu.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap depan, sungguh _namja_ berparas cantik itu ingin segera sampai di lantai 15 agar bisa cepat berpisah dengan _namja_ yang saat ini berada satu _lif_ denganya. Namun kenapa seolah-olah _lif_ ini bergerak naik dengan sangat lambat, memang seperti itu atau hanya sugesti Jaejoong saja.

Keduanya diam tanpa ada yang mau membuka suara, atau sekedar berbasa basi. Meskipun tidak melihat tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika mata musang itu sedang menatapnya intens dan tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah lain.

Dum...

Krakkk..

"Ya Tuhan!" Jaejoong sontak menyebut Tuhan saat tiba-tiba _lif_ bergucang sedikit keras. Dan berhenti. _Namja_ cantik itu bisa merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Omo... ada apa ini?... Tolong!" Dengan panik Jaejoong menekan tombol _emergency_ _lif_ berharap ada petugas jaga yang melihat dari cctv dan segera menolongnya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap tak percaya pada _namja_ di sebelahnya yang terlihat tenang justru malah bersandar di dinding _lif_ dengan santainya.

"Yunho-_ssi_ apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sedang terjebak. _Lif_ kita terhenti." Setelah dalam keadaan panik Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Yunho, namun justru di jawab dengan senyum misteriusnya yang menurut Jaejoong tidak pada saatnya itu.

"Hey... ada kah petugas di sana, tolong kami terjebak!" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tanganya ke arah kamera cctv, _namja_ cantik itu sangat panik keringat dingin mulai mengucur dipelipisnya akibat tubuhnya yang terus bergerak di tambah suasana engap di ruang _lif_ yang sempit.

Brukk..

Tubuh Jaejoong terperosot duduk di lantai _lif_, tubuhnya terasa lemas, tangan pucatnya menggedor-gedor pintu _lif_. _Doe eyes_ itu melirik _namja_ yang berdiri menyandar dengan santai, tanganya di silangkan di depan dada bidangnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh _namja_ cantik itu merasa sulit bernafas.

'Kenapa dia hanya diam saja, apa _namja_ ini tidak mempunyai rasa empati sama sekali. Terbuat dari apa hatinya. Tidak taukah jika di sini ada aku yang sedang kesakitan. _Umma_... tolong Joongie, dada Joongie sesak...'

_Namja_ cantik itu masih berusaha memukul-mukul pintu _lif_ dengan tenaganya yang mulai melemah, hingga Jaejoong merasakan penglihatanya mulai memburam.

Brukk..

Tubuh lemas itu akhirnya tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan pandanganya yang semakin mengabur namun Jaejoong bisa melihat mata musang itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

.

.

Krakk...

Pintu _lif_ yang di buka paksa oleh petugas apartement.

"Maaf kami terlambat, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Petugas mekanik itu terlihat panik saat melihat _namja_ ber_sweater_ putih yang tak sadarkan diri berada dalam gendongan Yunho, _namja_ yang mereka tau adalah pemilik apartement mewah itu.

"Ya, aku akan mengurusnya. Kalian, segera bereskan kerusakan ini. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang kembali. Jika sampai terulang kembali aku pastikan kalian akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Baik pak!" Ketiga teknisi dan pengelola apartement itu menjawab serempak dengan takut-takut, mereka sangat tau jika setiap perkataan yang terucap dari mulut _namja_ tampan itu tidak pernah main-main.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri itu ala_ bride style_ keluar _lif_ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tinggalnya.

.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh lemas itu di atas tempat tidur _king size_ berseprai putih miliknya. Tangan Yunho melepas kedua sepatu yang di pakai Jaejoong, Yunho memperhatikan dengan intens _namja_ yang tergolek masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itu, Yunho melihat keringat terus mengucur merembes dari pori-pori kulit putih susu yang kini terlihat pucat itu.

"Apa kau merasa gerah hem?... biarkan aku mengganti pakainamu cantik." Sudut bibir hati itu tersenym penuh arti.

.

.

Mata musang itu menatap tajam tubuh putih tanpa noda yang telah berganti dengan kemeja putih miliknya. Kemeja yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya. Dua kancing atas yang sengaja di biarkan tak terkancing oleh _namja_ tampan itu, sukses mempertontonkan bahu serta dada putih mulus yang terlihat berisi.

Tatapan musang itu beralih ke paha mulus tanpa cacat dan sepasang kaki jenjang tanpa bulu. Karena memang kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi sebagian paha atas Jaejoong saja.

Kemudian mata Yunho kembali menjelajahi wajah rupawan _namja_ cantik itu. Jari panjangnya terjulur mengusap bibir _plum_ merah yang terasa kenyal saat di sentuh. Kemudian tanganya mengusap pipi putih pucat yang terasa sangat halus saat di sentuhnya.

"Kau sangat sempurna Jae, masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Cantik! Bisakah aku memilikimu?.."

Yunho mengusap surai hitam _namja_ cantik itu, jarinya turun menyelusuri leher jenjang Jaejoong mengusap leher mulus itu berulang-ulang.

"Apa kau sempat bercinta denganya sebelum dia pergi hem?... berapa ronde kalian menghabiskan malam panas?... betapa beruntungnya dia yang telah merasakan tubuh indahmu dan betapa bodohnya dia yang meninggalkan sendirian bidadari cantik sepertimu Jae. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Kau terlalu indah untuk di abaikan."

"Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku dan menjadi milikku Jung Jaejoong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC and review ^^**

**Terimakasih untuk respon positifnya juga follows dan favoritnya**

**Maaf anna gak bisa cantumin nama teman2 kuota modem sekarat**

**Jadi luar binasa lola T-T ho..ho... masih untung bisa post.**

**Kecup sayang reader kece yang review di prolog *O***


	3. Chapter 3

**Selimut tetangga**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 20 th**

**Choi Seunghyun 27 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Typos/Yaoi/boys love/CONTENT DEWASA/typo(s)/kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/syukur jika reader bersedia mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam pengunaan bahasa dan ejaan/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin mungkin berlalu dan berganti dengan musim semi

Semuanya telah berubah tapi, tidak dengan hatiku

Hatiku masih milikmu

Sekian lama terpuruk dan merasa sakit sendiri

Tanpa kau tau...

Seluas awan yang mengapung, sebesar itu rasa cintaku padamu

Tidakah kau tau?

Pengecut itu diriku..

Kau tidak tau aku begitu mendambamu

Bagiku kau sangat berbahaya, nyaris seperti racun yang melumpuhkan seluruh urat syaraf di tubuhku,

Dan bagiku masih tetap sama

Kau milikku..

Milik Jung Yunho

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau sempat bercinta denganya sebelum dia pergi hem?... berapa ronde kalian menghabiskan malam panas?... betapa beruntungnya dia yang telah merasakan tubuh indahmu dan betapa bodohnya dia yang meninggalkan sendirian bidadari cantik sepertimu Jae. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Kau terlalu indah untuk di abaikan."_

"_Akan ku buat kau mencintaiku dan menjadi milikku Jung Jaejoong."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Busan 2003**

"Iss, jangan cubit-cubit pipi Joongie!" _Namja_ imut berpipi _chuby _dan bermata belo berseragam elemenatry School KIRIN itu mengerucut tidak suka, saat beberapa _namja_ berseragam Senior high school yang memang sering menggaggunya sekarang tengah mencubit dan mentoel beberapa bagian anggota tubuhnya, hingga membuat _namja_ cantik berusia sebelas tahun itu tidak nyaman. Tangan kecilnya menepis tangan-tangan nakal yang semakin berani menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

"Hiks... jangan pegang-pegang Joongie, kalian jahat. Joongie tidak suka hiks... _Eomma_... hiks.." _namja _cantik bernama Jaejoong itu mulai menangis terisak, sungguh _namja_ kecil itu merasa takut karena memang saat ini dirinya sedang sendiri di bangku taman depan sekolahnya. Jaejoong sedang menunggu jemputan _eomma_nya.

Biasanya Jaejoong selalu menuggu di dalam sekolah, namun entah hari ini _eomma_nya sedikit terlambat, hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu jenuh jika harus menuggu di dalam sekolah yang sudah sepi, jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu _eomma_nya di bangku taman depan sekolah, namun justru berakhir dengan dirinya yang di gannggu siswa beberapa tingkat di atasnya yang berasal dari sekolah yang memang bertetangga dengan KIRIN Elementary School.

Jaejoong memang sering di goda bahkan di ganggu oleh siswa yang lebih senior di atasnya, salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu cantik dan menggemaskan untuk ukuran _namja_.

"Hey cantik, apa benar kau ini _namja_? Boleh hyung memastikanya wkwkkkk.." salah satu siswa _namja _itu menatap intens Jaejoong dengan tanganya yang masih betah mengusap pipi halus _namja_ cantik itu.

"Bocah ini terlihat seperti _angel, ania_? Lihat kulitnya.." salah satu siswa ikut angkat bicara, jari kurang ajarnya mulai menyentuh kulit tangan putih pucat Jaejoong yang memang terasa sangat halus saat di sentuh itu.

"Dan bibirnya... Oh _my_, cantik ikut _hyung_. Kita bemain sebentar _otte?_" kali ini giliran siswa yang bertubuh tambun, mulai menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut.

Gggrttt...

"Arrrgghhkkkk!"

Merasa sudah tak tahan, Jaejoong mengigit tangan salah satu siswa yang berada di sekitar pipinya, hingga membuat siswa tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau, benarinya!" _namja_ itu mengayunkan tanganya hendak menampar pipi Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu sepontan menutup mata, namun Jaejoong tidak merasakan nyeri sedkitpun di pipinya melainkan jutru jerit kesakitan dan suara benturan dan gaduh, Jaejoong tidak berani membuka matanya. Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya berjongkok sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Hening..

Setelah beberapa menit, hanya keheningan yang terasa, Jaejoong tidak berani mendongakkan wajahnya, _namja_ cantik itu bisa mendengar jika ada langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya.

Pluk..

Jaejoong merasakan bahunya di sentuh dengan hangat, bukan sentuhan yang menjijikan seperti beberapa _namja_ yang barusan menyentuhnya. Namun Jaejoong masih belum berani mendongkakan wajahnya, untuk sekedar menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkanya, anggaplah seperti tu,

"_Gwanchana_."

Jaejoong mendengar, suara benat namun lembut, menyapa indera pendengarnya, dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Hingga Jaejoong bisa melihat sepasang mata musang yang terbingkai sempurna di wajah tampan seorang _namja_ berseragam SMA sama seperti seragam yang di kenakan tiga _namja_ yang tadi menggangunya.

Serakk..

_Namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu membantu Jaejoong berdiri, dan membawa _namja_ cantik itu kembali duduk di kursi taman. Jaejoong menurut tanpa banyak bicara, _doe eyes_nya terus menatap _namja_ yang telah menolongnya.

"_Gomawo_." Cherry _lips_ itu berucap lirih, nyaris berbisik. Ucapan terimakasih yang di sambut senyuman hangat oleh _namja_ itu.

"Aku Yunho." _Namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tanganya, yang di sambut oleh Jaejoong, dua telapak tangan dengan warna kontras yang menyatu, warna _tan_ dan putih pucat.

"Jaejoong." Cherry _lips_ itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyum tipis yang tanpa sadar membuat Yunho terpaku menatapnya.

'Cantik, sangat cantik. Dilihat dari dekat kau sangat cantik Kim Jaejoong. Tumbuhlah jadi _namja_ dewasa yang menawan, dan jika saat itu tiba jadilah milikku. Mulai detik ini kau milik Jung Yunho.'

"Yunho _hyung_. Emm, boleh aku panggil seperti itu. Dan panggil aku Joongie.."

"..."

"Yunho..., _hyung_ mendengarku?" Jaejoong mengibas-ibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Yunho, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya justru kebisuan Yunho yang di dapat _namja_ cantik itu.

"Eh, _ne_ Joongie." Yunho bicara sedikit tergagap.

Kreakkk..

Sreak..

Tangan putih pucat itu meraih tas ranselnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Ini!" Jaejoong menyodorkan satu apel merah pada Yunho dengan chery _lips_ tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apel ini untuk Yunho _hyung_. Terima kasih karena sudah menolong Joongie."

Grett..

"Manis." Yunho mengigit apel itu dan mengunyahnya.

"Memang. Joongie suka apel. _Eomma_ selalu membawakan apel untuk Joongie selain kotak bento." Jaejoong berceloteh riang, tanpa perduli jika setiap gerak geriknya tak luput sedikutpun dari sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya intens.

"Apa _hyung_ sekolah di SMA DONGBANG juga sama sepert _namja_ kurang ajar tadi. Tapi, kenapa Joongie tidak pernah lihat?" _Doe eyes_ itu mengerjab-ngerjab menatap Yunho.

"Itu, karena _hyung_ jarang terlihat." Yunho bicara enteng, sambil menikmati apelnya.

"Mwo... _hyung_ seperti hantu.. hiii..." Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, meurut _namja_ cantik itu jarang terlihat sama halnya seperti hantu yang suka tak menampakkan diri.

"Iya, _hyung_ hantu. Hantu yang akan selalu menghantui Joongie. Seumur hidup Joongie." Yunho bicara dengan ekspresi wajah seriusnya, hal yang kontatn membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut, entah mengapa Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan _namja_ tampan itu, namun terlalu dini untuk mengartikanya. Dan sampai mana pemikiran seorang bocah _namja_ berusia 11 tahun.

"_Hyung_.. buat Joongie takut." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Mianhe_, _hyung_ hanya bercanda. Emm, apa Joongie sedang menunggu jemputan? Bagimana jika _hyung_ yang mengantar pulang?"

"_Ania_, tidak perlu _hyung_ sebenar lagi _eomma_ juga datang."

"Emm, baiklah. Mulai sekarang _hyung _jamin tidak akan ada yang berani menggangu Joongie lagi."

"Mwo... benarkah? Apa _hyung_ sehebat itu?" _doe eyes_ itu menatap penuh selidik _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentu... kkakakkk.." Yunho tertawa ringan, membuat Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa pelan.

Tittt...

"Itu _eomma_! _Hyung_, Joongie pulang dulu ne. Sampai jumpa suatu saat." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri mobil yang menepi di pinggir jalan, tangannya melambai ke arah Yunho.

"Kenapa suatu saat?" Yunho sedikit berteriak

Jaejoong menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum menatap Yunho,

"Karena mungkin Joongie akan pindah sekolah. Dan pindah dari Busan. Da.. da Yunho _hyung_. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang menghilang seiring laju mobi yang membawanya

'Kau tidak akan pergi dariku. Ku pastikan aku akan menemukanmu, di manapun kau berada. Karena kau milikku. Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho.'

.

.

**Seoul 2007**

Awan biru bergerak bebas, seakan berkejar-kejaran dengan awan putih. Terlihat elok membelah angkasa. Musim dingin yang berlalu, meninggalkan keadaan yang berselimut kebekuan beranjak kesisi musim semi. Udara terasa asri, pucuk-pucuk daun mulai muncul, membentuk tunas baru, pohon-pohon yang sempat gundul mulai kembali hijau. Bunga-bunga berkelopak mengembang indah menimbulkan aroma wangi yang menggelitik indera penciuman.

Sejauh mata pemandang hanya keindahan yang terlihat di depan gedung ROYULATE. Gedung besar nan luas yang menjadi tempat pameran hasil karya seni siswa SMA unggulan sekota Seoul.

Gedung luas itu terlihat ramai oleh para siswa dengan seragam berbeda-beda yang hilir mudik melihat-lihat hasil seni yang di pamerkan. Ada beraneka macam, mulai dari kain tenun, tembikar, kerajinan tangan, pahatan, disign arsistektur, pakaian rancangan siswa dan lukisan indah yang paling mendominasi sudut-sudut tembok bernuansa putih itu.

"Wow... lukisan ini sangat indah." Siswa _yeoja_ menatap kagum lukisan _yeoja_ berhanbok merah yang berdiri di tepi kolam dengan latar _hanoy _dan taman luas. Sungguh lukisan yang terlihat indah dan dalam.

"Kau tau siapa yang melukis ini?" siswa yang di tanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda jika dirinya tidak tau.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Mwo.. Kim Jaejoong siswa dari SMA SHINKI itu? SMA terbaik seSeoul. Mwo... apa kau pernah melihat wajahnya?"

"Penah, dia itu sangat tampan, karena terlalu tampan hingga terkesan cantik. Bahkan kita kalah cantik darinya. Itu dia Kim Jaejoong..."

Sebagian siswa yang berada di dalam gedung pameran itu berbisik antusias saat melihat sosok indah yang berjalan di pintu utama memasuki gedung ROYULATE.

Kim Jaejoong, sosok berkilau yang menjadi buah bibir, dan siswa yang terkenal di kalangan pelajar seantereo Seoul. Lihatlah sosok itu terlihat indah dan berkilau, rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai lembut menutupi dahinya, menyisakan _doe eyes_ jernis nan indah. Bibir _plum_ penuh semeah cerry dan kulit halus seputih susu. Semua itu terbalut sempurna dalam seragam sekolah SMA SHIKNI. Jas hitam dengan logo SMA SHIKNI tersemart di dada kananya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi jebra hitam kuning melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Celana dasar coklat di padu dengan sepatu cat hitam. Tampilan seorang siswa SMA yang simple namun terlihat mempesona.

Sementara itu sepasang mata musang menatap intens ruangan pameran yang terletak di lantai dasar itu. Mata itu mengamati setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di sana, dan mata setajam musang itu menatap dalam sosok yang tengah menjadi perbincangan itu. Sosok indah yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

'Aku merindukanmu Joongie, apa kau masih mengingatku ? Busan, Seoul... lima tahun. 16 tahun usiamu sekarang, kau tumbuh semakin menawan.'

.

.

BRUK..

"Auuu..." Jaejoong mengelus bahunya yang terasa nyeri akibat bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dirinya yang terburu-buru ke toilet berjalan dengan sedikit berlari, akibat tidak melihat jalan hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"_Mianhamida_..." Jaejoong membungkukkan badanya dan kembali berjalan tanpa melihat orang yang telah di tabraknya.

Sreak..

Jaejoong merasakan pergelangan tanganya di genggam, sontak _namja_ cantik itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"_Nuguya_?"

"Joongie."

_Doe eyes_ itu menatap dalam manik mata musang _namja_ bersetelan jas rapi yang menggengam tanganya, membuat Jaejoong harus mendongak karena postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dari namja itu.

"Apa..., Yun-ho _hyung_? Benarkah ini kau?" Jaejoong bicara ragu-ragu, membuat _namja_ tampan itu menarik seutas senyum tipisnya.

"_Ne_, Joongie. Kita bertemu lagi."

.

.

Angin sore terasa semilir menerpa kulit, menciptakan rasa sejuk. Jaejoong dan Yunho saat ini tengah berada di balkon atas gedung ROYULATE. Gedung yang sebenarnya milik keluarga Jung. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari jika sebenarnya pameran hasil seni yang tengah berlangsung itu, tak lain atas campur tangan Jung Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak pernah melepas sosok indah yang berdiri di sampingnya selama lima tahun ini, meskipun pada kenyatanya Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau, _namja_ cantik itu menganggap jika pertemuan dengan Yunho saat ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, meskipun pada kenyataanya semuanya sudah terkonsep. Hanya Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya.

"_Hyung_, apa kabarmu? Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Jaejoong menatap serius Yunho yang berdiri di sampingnya,

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Yunho bicara dengan nada suara beratnya.

"_Hyung_ semakin tampan. Apa aktifitas _hyung_ sekarang?" _doe eyes_ itu melirik penampilan Yunho yang berbalut jas rapi, membuatnya terlihat tampan dan berkharisma.

"Kuliah dan berkerja."

"Mwo... _hyung daebak_. Nanti jika Joongie kuliah juga ingin sambil bekerja, seperti _hyung_ terlihat keren." Jaejoong berceloteh antusias yang di tanggapai senyum tipis oleh Yunho

"Kau tidak perlu kuliah atau pun bekerja." Yunho kembali bicara datar namun terkesan tegas.

"Kenapa begitu? Joongie _namja_ jadi harus kuliah dan kerja." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, _namja_ cantik itu kesal dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho.

"Karena kau akan menjadi istri yang baik."

"Mwo... istri? _Hyung_ bercanda? _Hyung_ tidak sedang sakitkan?" Jaejoong menempelkan telapak tangannya di jidat Yunho, memastikan kondisi suhu tubuh _namja_ tampan itu.

Serakk..

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, menggengam erat tangan putih pucat itu. Mata musang itu menatap dalam _doe eyes_ kelam yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Kau akan menjadi istriku Joongie." Yunho bicara dengan ekspresi wajah seriusnya.

"Haa..a.. kkkwkwkkk..."

"Hohh... _Hyung_ kau membuat perutku sakit. Ternyata _hyung_ berbakat jadi pelawak. Joongie _namja_ jadi akan jadi suami bukan istri. Apa-apaan itu. Dulu Joongie masih kecil, masih 11 tahun makanya Joongie lemah, dan sekarang Joongie 16 tahun. Banyak yang sudah berubah _hyung_, Joongie sudah lebih kuat. Lihat sekarang.." Jaejoong memutar badanya, menunjukkan pada Yunho.

"Joongie sudah besar dan tampan. Dan yang terpenting Joongie juga sudah punya _Yeojachingu_ he..e..." Jaejoong tersipu malu saat menyebut _yeojachingu_ di depan Yunho, jari lentiknya mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yunho hanya melihat semua pergerakan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Drapp.. drapp..

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Jaejoong mengangkat ponselnya namun tidak ada jawaban dari _line_ sebrang.

"_Yeoboseo_?..." Jaejoong mengulangi perkataanya, namun hening. Hingga Jaejoong memilih untuk me_loudspeaker_ panggilan ponselnya.

Hening...

Tidak ada jawaban, hingga..

"Jae, kau milikku. Aku tau kau _namja_ berbeda. Jika kau menolakku. Maka aku pastikan kau akan mengandung anakku."

Pip...

Sambungan terputus.

"Halo... halo..."

Tapp.. praaanggg...

Jaejoong membanting ponselnya, membuat benda mati itu hancur bertebaran di lantai. _Doe eyes_ itu menatap nanar, lantai dingin yang di pijaknya.

"_Namja_ gila. Ohh, begitu banyak orang gila di dunia ini. Arrgghhh" Jaejoong mengerang frustasi, jemari lentiknya menjambak surai hitamnya. Mata hasel itu menatap Yunho yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya, hampir saja Jaejoong lupa jika dirinya tidak sedang sediri.

"Yunho _hyung_.. emm, itu tadi hanya orang gila. Aku tidak apa-apa. Okey aku pergi dulu!" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya namun,

GREP..

Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, dan Jaejoong tau jika Yunho tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Pelukan yang sangat erat, hingga membuat Jaejoong tak mampu bergeming.

"_Hyung_..."

"Tidak ada yang berubah bukan? Kau tetap _namja _yang di gilai oleh _namja_. Jadilah milikku, kau akan melindungimu, tidak akan kubiarkan _namja_ manapun menyentumu, walau hanya sehelai rambutmu Joongie..." Yunho mengeratkan pelukan posessivenya.

"Yun-ho _hyung_..."

"Hem..."

"A-ku tidak bisa, _mianhe_..."

.

.

.

**2013 sekarang**

"Engh..."

Lenguhan halus samar terdengar dari cherry _lips_ itu, sesaat mulai tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, _doe eyes_ kelam itu mengerjab mencoba membuka dan meliha sekelilingnya.

Serak..

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya,

Plukk..

Mata hasel itu menatap bingung selimut yang jatuh yang tadinya menutupi hingga dadanya, seakan baru tersadar, Jaejoong meneliti tubuhnya. Shock hal itu yang dirasakan _namja_ cantik itu, saat melihat pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya, bukan pakaian yang tadi dikenakanya.

Kemeja putih kebesaran, tanpa celana hanya underware. Jaejoong bisa merasakan itu, saat jari lentiknya meraba bagian bawah tubuhnya. _Doe eyes_ itu meneliti seluruh ruangan, dan Jaejoong tau jika ini bukan kamarnya, bukan apartementnya.

Ingatan _namja_ cantik itu melayang saat dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dalam lift, dan Jaejoong ingat jika dirinya sempat melihat wajah Yunho meskipun samar, karena kesadaranya yang lebih dulu menghilang.

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong mencengkram selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Entah mengapa _namja_ tampan yang seusia dengan suaminya itu membuat Jaejoong takut. Jaejoong merasa terintimidasi setiap melihat tatapan mata setajam musang itu.

"Sudah bangun eoh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara berat menyapa indera pendengarnya, Jaejoong tau jika itu suara Yunho.

"Ke-napa aku bisa ada di sini.. kemana pakaianku?" Jaejoong menatap tajam _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan segelas minuman panas di tanganya, Jaejoong menyimpulkan demikian saat melihat asap yang mengepul ke udara yang beasal dari dalam _mug_ yang di pegang _namja_ tampan itu. Serentetan pertanyaan Jaejoong, justru di tanggapi dengan ekspresi wajah datar Yunho.

Pug..

Yunho meletakkan _mug_ berisi coklat panas itu ke meja nakas, di sisi ranjang. Refleks Jaejoong mengeser tubuhnya hingga punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang saat Yunho bergerak duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Ma-na pakian ku, aku mau pulang!" Jaejoong bicara lirih namun terselip nada tak suka di dalamnya.

"Masih di laundry, sebentar lagi juga di antar."

"Apa kau yang melepas pakainaku Yunho-_ssi_. Kenapa?"

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku hanya membantumu." Yunho menatap mata hasel yang juga tengah mentatapnya, terlihat jelas ada rasa takut dari sepasang _doe eyes_ indah yang selalu di kaguminya itu.

"Membantu? Kau bahkan tidak melakukan tindakan apapun saat lift terhenti. Dan sekarang kau bilang membantuku. Maaf tapi kau tidak butuh bantuanmu. Dan terlebih aku tidak suka, kau yang telah lancang membuka pakaianku, Yunho-_ssi_."

Jaejoong bicara tajam, entah dapat keberanian dari mana, namun Jaejoong memang tidak suka atas tindakan Yunho yang tanpa seijinya mengganti pakaian yang di kenakanya. Itu artinya secara tidak langsung Yunho sudah melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya boleh di lihat oleh suaminya. Yunho menanggapi dengan senyum sinis atas kata-kata tajam yang meluncur dari cherry lips yang selalu di pujanya itu.

"Maaf jika menurutmu aku lancang. Untuk masalah di lift, memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan. Kau saja yang terlalu panik. Menekan tombol _emenrgency._ Bukankah kau sudah melakukanya. Jadi hanya menunggu bantuan datang saja, itu sudah cukup. Bukan begitu Choi Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Yunho memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan marga _namja_ cantik tu, yang entah di sadari atau tidak oleh Jaejoong. Terselip nada yang dingin dan tajam saat melafalkanya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Minumlah coklat panas itu, setelah bajumu selesai baru kembali." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu, namun mengentikan langkahnya sebelum sempat memutar knop pintu.

"Kau tau Jaejoong-_ssi_? Tubuhmu sangat indah. Membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali."

BLAM..

Suara pintu yang menutup sempurna, meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamar, dengan raut wajah shocknya.

Sreak..

Jaejoong menyingkap selimut yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya, _doe eyes_ itu membelalak sempurna saat melihat tak kurang dari tiga buah bercak merah keunguan tersebar di paha dalamnya. Jari lentiknya bergetar saat mengusap noda itu. Jaejoong bukan _namja_ bodoh yang tidak tau bagaimana bercak seperti itu bisa tercipta, Seunghyun suaminya sangat suka membuat tanda seperti itu nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya saat sedang bercinta.

"_ANDWAE_!"

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ucapan terimakasih banyak **

**YunHolic : **Ne, kasihan Seunghyun.. tapi mw gimana lagi. LOL

**3kjj** : Semua pertanyaan Chingu udah kejawabkan n Jae blum di santap koq ^^

**Vherakim1** : ni udah lanjut ^^

**Park July** : syukur kalo July suka, ini udah kk update.

**Haruko2277** : haruko udah tau jawabanya kan? Udah gx penasaran lagi ^^

**Hanasukie** : iya hana, kk emng pingen bikin karakter yun misterius n sedikit sayco he. e..

**Himawari23** : wah, kasian dong kalo seunghyun di adopsi orang utan, mending kasih ane aje ha..a.. Gomawo untuk saranya, ane akan coba lebih teliti lagi

**Yoon HyunWoon** : ini next chapnya, moga suka

**Sweet-Morning** : yunpa gak nakal Cuma bandel ^^

**Lee sunri hyun** : terimakasih ^^

**Princesssparkyu** : udah lanjut chingu

**Clein cassie** : kan yun cinta mati ma jj ^^ ibarat kate ku tuggu jandamu LOL

**Heeli** : ne jung vs coi tapi ini seunghyun cz bosen siwon terus ^^

**FiAndYJ **: betul 100 to xm ^^ tebakan bener

**I was a dreamer** : makanya ku pilihnya seungyun chingu cz cocok ma muka (sangar gimana gitu)

**Diamond's** : ne dah lanjut chingu ^^

**Jaena** : gomawo untuk koreksinya ^^

**Irengiovanny** : haa.. aa masa yun so sweet ^^

**YunjaeDDiction** : gomawo dah mau review, ne dh update, moga suka.

**ShinJiWoo920202** : udah di lanjut ^^

**BooMilikBear :** jae blum di rape koq, n udh tau kan jawabanya ^^ emng di sini yun terobsesi ma jae

**BearBoo** : kkk... ketawa baca review kmu ^^ tapi ini gak angst2 banget kok ^^

**Dennis Park** : ne chingu judul ff ni terinsfirasi dari lagu repvblik he..e..

**Ristinok137** : udah kejawabkn chingu di chap ini ^^

**Guest **: terimakasih dah review, pake nama dunx jangan guest biar anna lebih kenal lagi ( ngarep)

**Redyna90** : he.e... judulnya biar beda aje chingu ( plakk)

**Casshipper Jung** : ini udah lanjuuutt

**Cindyshim07** : chap ini belum nc chingu T-T

**Terimakasih juga untuk follow favoritnya**

**Reader baru met gabung ne ^^ terakhir **

**REVIEW ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selimut tetangga**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 20 th**

**Choi Seunghyun 27 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Yaoi/boys love/CONTENT DEWASA/typo(s)/kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/syukur jika reader bersedia mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam pengunaan bahasa dan ejaan/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**Chap ini pake lemon ( sengaja bikin yang gak HOT ) takut di anggap ngerusak otak polos lagi T-T jadi yang di bawah umur menjauh ne ( puppy eyes ) kalo masih nekat anna gak ikut-ikutan 'peace'**

**Gak tau kenapa imajinasi anna lagi bermain di ff ini. Jadi update yang ini lagi ^^ (kecepetan kah?) atau kesanya ngebet banget? Tau ni jari gatal pengen ngetik aje, mumpung ada waktu luang ^^**

**Yang nungguin pretty criminal dua/tiga hari lagi anna update,yang nungguin Do not just sex ... anna update setelah pretty criminal Oce... 'tungguin aje'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

Menyentuhnya aku bisa tapi tak cukup mampu menggenggamnya

Berhasil memilikinya bukan berarti bisa membuatnya berada di sisimu selamanya

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tau Jaejoong-ssi? Tubuhmu sangat indah. Membuatku hampir kehilangan kendali."_

_BLAM.._

_Suara pintu yang menutup sempurna, meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam kamar, dengan raut wajah shocknya. _

_Sreak.._

_Jaejoong menyingkap selimut yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya, doe eyes itu membelalak sempurna saat melihat tak kurang dari tiga buah bercak merah keunguan tersebar di paha dalamnya. Jari lentiknya bergetar saat mengusap noda itu. Jaejoong bukan namja bodoh yang tidak tau bagaimana bercak seperti itu bisa tercipta, Seunghyun suaminya sangat suka membuat tanda seperti itu nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya saat sedang bercinta._

"_ANDWAE!"_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Desember 2009**

Cuaca dingin dipenghujung bulan desember terasa menusuk hingga menembus tulang, _sweater_ hangat yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong tak cukup untuk memberi kehangatan. Sesekali Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tanganya, meniup dengan nafasnya berusaha menyalurkan hawa panah dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana _skinny jeans_ hitam terkadang melompat-lompat kecil, membuat sedikit gerakan guna memompa darah di jantungnya, berharap dengan demikian suhu tubuhnya dapat sedikit meningkat.

"Jae, aku duluan. Serius tidak ingin pulang bersamaku? Ini sudah hampir malam loh!" _namja_ berambut landak teman sekelas Jaejoong mencoba sekali lagi menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Benar hari sudah beranjak malam. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, memang pelajaran tambahan sudah berlangsung sekitar dua minggu dan proses les berlangsung di lingkungan sekolah yang di mulai sore hari dan berakhir menjelang malam hari. Pelajaran tambahan yang memang rutin di adakan oleh SMA SHINKI sebagai bekal untuk menghadapi ujian akhir.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja min, aku sedang menunggu jemputan."

"Oce, sampai jumpa besok."

"Ne.." Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan min, hingga _namja_ itu menghilang bersama motor sportnya. Tinggal Jaejoong sendiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Iss, Yunho _hyung_ lama sekali. Menyebalkan!" Umpatan-umpatan kasar mulai meluncur dari bibir _plum_ itu, saat orang yang akan menjemputnya tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Brummm... ciiittt...

Tap..

Tap..

"Jae _oppa_!"

GREP..

"Kenapa belum pulang eoh?" _Yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang itu keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong sang _namjachingu_nya. Jaejoong membalas pelukan _yeoja_ manis itu, mau tak mau menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum tipis.

"Kenapa belum pulang _oppa_. _Kajja_ pulang bersamaku."

"_Ania chagiya, oppa_ masih ada urusan."

"Iss, _oppa_!" _Yeoja_ manis bernama sandara itu mengerucut kan bibirnya.

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir berpoles _lips gloss pink_ itu.

"_Oppa_..." Sandara tertunduk malu, rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"Sudah, sana pulang!"

"_Ne_, _oppa_... nanti telepon ya!" Sandara masuk ke dalam audinya, menurunkan kaca lalu melambaikan tanganya setelah melempar _kiss_ _by_nya pada Jaejoong.

Mungkin Jaejoong tidak menyadari karena sudah terlalu asyik dalam dunianya bersama _yeojachingu_nya, hingga tidak menyadari jika mobil Yunho sudah terparkir di belakangnya.

"Sudah mesra-mesraanya hem? apa kau puas?" Yunho menatap datar namun dengan nada yang tajam dan terkesan sinis pada Jaejoong yang berbalik menatapnya.

"_Hyung_ lama!" Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho, justru berlalu melewati Yunho menuju mobil yang terparkir.

.

.

Audi hitam yang di kemudikan Yunho melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan padat kota Seoul. Kerlap-kerlip lampu bertebaran di sepanjang jalan, menerangi keadaan malam yang gelap menjadi terang benderang tak kalah dengan keadaan siang hari.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Keduanya diam tenggelam dalam pemikiranya masing-masing.

"Boo, apa kau mencintai _yeoja_ itu?" Yunho bicara datar dengan pandangan masih fokus ke depan.

"Em.." Jaejoong menyimbati dengan gumanan,

"Bagimana dengan ku?" Yunho kembali bertanya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Jaejoong menjawab dengan enteng, jari-jari lentiknya asyik menari di kipet _handphone_nya.

Sreakk..

Pluk..

Yunho meraih ponsel di tangan Jaejoong dan melempar benda itu ke jok belakang.

"_Hyung_!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ciiitttt...

"Arrrgghhhkkk!" Jaejoong mengelus keningnya yang terasa nyeri akibat membentur _dashbourd_.

Cekleak..

"Agghh.. _hyung_, sakik!" Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit, saat pergelangan tanganya di genggam erat oleh Yunho, tubuh kurusnya tertatih mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang berjalan cepat menuju apartement _namja_ tampan itu.

BRUK..

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas di atas ranjang besar kamar apartement mewah itu. Jaejoong mencoba beringus dari posisi berbaringnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat punggungnya bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"_Why_? _Hyung _marah? Tidak suka? sejak awal kita sudah membahas masalah ini kan? Jadi kenapa? Joongie tidak suka _hyung_ yang bersikap kasar." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, _namja_ cantik itu tidak mau Yunho melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir dari _doe eyes_ indahnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, rahangnya mengeras. Mata setajam musang itu memerah, menandakan jika pemiliknya sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Yunho sangat sadar jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Seharusnya dirinya tidak berhak marah karena memang beginilah nasib seorang simpanan. Yah, anggaplah seperti itu Yunho adalah kekasih rahasia Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menerima Yunho sebagai _namjachingu_nya tapi Jaejoong juga tidak mau mengakhiri hubunganya dengan sandara.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong lebih mencintai Yunho namun egonya tidak mau mengalah. Jaejoong hanya ingin menunjukkan pada _eomma_nya, pada keluarganya, pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, jika dirinya _namja_ yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_. Bukan hanya _namja_ yang memiliki rahim yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang istri dari _namja_ yang akan menjadi suaminya. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, membuat Jaejoong muak.

"_Hyung_.. Joongie lelah!" Jaejoong bicara lirih,

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Sebesar apa rasa cintamu padaku Boo?" Yunho bicara tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya yang masih berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Tidak cukupkah? _Hyung_ tau jika Joongie tidak pernah melakukan yang lebih dari _kissing_ dengan _yeojachingu_ Joongie. Joongie lelah jika harus berdebat terus. Joongie capek _hyung_!" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam perpotongan tanganya yang bertumpu dilutut. Jaejoong masih menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Yunho, namun _namja_ tampan itu hanya diam tanpa mau buka suara.

"..."

"Katakan apa yang harus Joongie lakukan agar _hyung_ percaya jika Joongie mencintai Yunho _hyung_!" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Yunho, Jaejoong tidak bisa menebak ekspresi seperti apa yang di tunjukkan wajah tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya, karena pencahayaan yang minim akibat lampu kamar utama yang belum di nyalakan.

"Bercintalah denganku!"

Deg..

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat akhirnya mendengar kata yang paling tidak ingin di dengarnya meluncur dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Haruskah dengan cara seperti itu?" Jaejoong menatap datar wajah Yunho,

"_Ne_, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho bicara dengan nada tajam dan terdengar menusuk.

Namja cantik itu terdiam cukup lama, di sisi lain Jaejoong merasa membutuhkan Yunho, Jaejoong sudah terlalu bergantung pada namja tampan itu, sosok yang mampu memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Jaejoong sendiri masih bingung untuk menyimpulkan tentang perasaanya, apakah benar dirinya mencintai Yunho? Apa benar yang di rasakannya adalah cinta. Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin buru-buru menyimpulkan perasaanya, _namja_ cantik itu merasa jika dirinya masih labil. Usianya saja baru 18 tahun. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam, dirinya berharap keputusan yang di ambilnya tidak salah.

'Haruskah aku menyerahkan segalanya pada Yunho _hyung_? Di uisaku yang ke18 tahun. Bagaimana dengan _eomma_? Bagaimana dengan calon suamiku nanti jika tau dia bukan _namja_ pertama yang menyentuhku. _Eomma_ pasti akan sangat kecewa. Tapi...,'

Pikiran Jaejoong berputar-putar, _namja_ cantik itu merasa bimbang akan keputusan yang diambilnya, namun entah mengapa mulutnya berkata...

"_Ne_, la-kukan-lah.."

.

.

Jaejoong bisa merasakn suhu dingin ac membekukan persendianya. Jaejoong mebuang pandanganya ke sisi bantal, _namja_ cantik itu tidak mau melihat Yunho yang saat ini tentu tengah menatap tubuh polosnya yang sudah tidak lagi mulus akibat banyaknya _kissmark_ yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh indanya. Tubuh Jaejoong terlentang lemas di atas ranjang _king size_ bersperai putih itu.

Tubuh polosnya terlihat mengkilap akibat peluh yang membanjir. Surai hitamnya terlihat basah dan lepek, doe eyesnya terlihat sayu, bibir plumnya membuka bernafas dengan rakus, dada berisinya yang semakin membengkak terlihat naik turun, seiring deru nafas yang memburu.

Yunho menatap intens pemandangan indah di depanya, tubuh memabukkan Jaejoong yang akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Engh.." Lenguhan halus kembali meluncur dari bibir _plum_ itu saat merasakn jari-jari kasar Yunho meraba paha dalamnya.

"Berbalik Boo!" suara bass itu terdengar berat akibat menahan libido yang sudah naik sedari tadi, Junior Yunho sudah mengacung sempurna seakan tidak sabar ingin segera mengobrak-abrik lubang surga milik Jaejoongienya. Jaejoong membalik posisi tubuhnya menjadi telungkup, _namja_ cantik itu sudah pasrah menerima semua perlakuan dan sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Slup..

Slup..

Emm...

Slup..

"Enngghh.. Yunnn...mmm.."

Jaejoong tak kuat menahan desahanya, mencoba meredam suaranya dengan cara mengigit bantal yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang bermandikan peluh menggeliat gelisah saat merasakan lidah panas Yunho menari-nari di bagian _butt_nya. Menikmati bongkahan padat miliknya mili per mili. Sesekali Yunho mengigit gemas bongkahan padat nan kenyal itu.

Yunho membuka belahan _butt_ Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap lapar _hole_ sempit pink pucat yang terlihat berkedut, seakan mengundang miliknya untuk segera mengisi lubang hangat milik Jaejoongienya itu.

"Kau sangat sexy Boo!"

"Engh.."

Tangan Yunho meremas-remas benda lunak itu, jari telunjuknya mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam _hole_ Jaejoong, mencoba melebarkan _hole_ _namja_ cantik itu, Yunho terus mengacak jari-jarinya, sedikit menarik pinggang Jaejoong, membuat posisi Jaejoong sedikit menungging.

"Enghh... sakkkit... mm.."

Jaejoong mulai merintih kesakitan saat merasakan benda asing yang tak lain jari-jari Yunho menerobos masuk kearea privatnya. Yunho tidak menghiraukan keluhan Jaejoong justru ketiga jarinya bergerak lincah mencari titik sensitif _namja_ cantik itu.

"Enngghh... ahh... _hyuung_.. ra-sanyaa memabuk-khann..mm.." Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat jari tangan Yunho berhasil menyentuh sesuatu di dalam _hole_nya, rasa asing yang mampu membuat Jaejoong merasa nikmat. Dengan nalurinya Jaejoong seolah mengejar jari-jari Yunho, pinggulnya refleks bergerak berirama berlawanan arah dengan jari Yunho yang tengah mengin out di dalam _hole_nya. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jaejoongienya. Yunho tidak menyangka jika Jaejoongienya sangat agresif di ranjang.

"Boojae suka hem?" Yunho bertanya di tengah aksinya yang semakin gencar mengin-outkan jarinya.

"Emm.. enghh... _hyunngggee_ le-bih ce-paaatt..."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar permohonan Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap puas tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak liar terbuai oleh sentuhanya.

Plop..

"Ahh..."

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa saat tiba-tiba merasakan kosong di dalam rectumnya.

"Boojae mau yang lebih nikmat?" Yunho bicara seduktif sambil menjilat ketiga jarinya, Jaejoong menoleh dan mengagguk antusias.

"_Hyuuungg_... _please_!" Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi putus asanya. Bibir _plum_nya yang bengkak terbuka serta tatapan matanya yang sayu, membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu untuk segera mengeksekusi _namja_ cantik pujaan hatinya yang sekaligus mempermainkan perasaanya itu.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh?"

JLEP..

"Agghhhkkkkk!"

"Ssss..." Yunho mendesis nikmat merasakan juniornya yang terbenam sempurna dalam _rectum_ hangat Jaejoong.

"_Appoyo_ _hyungg_...hikss..hikss... kelu-arkan hiks..." Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya mencoba melepas benda keras yang bersarang di rectumnya. Benda kebanggaan Yunho yang membuat tubuhnya terasa mati rasa.

"Oughh.." Jaejoong melolong saat Yunho meraih junior miliknya dan mengocok seirama hentakkan pinggul Yunho, mengin-outkan Junior _big size namja_ yang tengah merasukinya.

"Ohh... sempittt... kau sa-ngat nikmaat Boohh..." Yunho meracau nikmat disela kocokan Juniornya mengobrak-abik _manhole_ Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya menahan pinggul Jaejoong sementara tangan kananya berkerja memanjakan Junior Jaejoongienya.

"Enghh... _hyuuungg_...ahh.. Joongiee...ughh...arrrggghhhhhhttttt!"

"Hohhh..."

BRUK..

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur semenatra posisi pingangnya masih menungging karena memang Yunho tidak melepaskan cengkramanya. Cairan milik Jaejoong mengalir mengotori seprai.

Serakk...

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan lemah pasca klimaks ketiganya tanpa memepas tatuan tubuh keduanya. Dengan seringaian Yunho membuka lebar paha Jaejoong, melesatkan lebih dalam lagi juniornya ke dalam _hole_ Jaejoong.

"Oughh...hh..."

"MMppkkckckkhhhnghhh..." Yunho melumat cherry _lips_ merah itu, pinggulnya bergerak semakin liar, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergoncang hebat seirama hentakan pinggul Yunho. Tangan _namja_ tampan itu tidak di biarkan menganggur. Tangan berotot dengan warna tan itu meremas-remas dada berisi Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak akbita terus di jamah.

"_Hyuuungg_...ohh..hhh..emmm... su-ddahhh... hentikaaannnn...ohh.. sud-ah cuukup" Jaejoong biacara terbata, deru nafasnya memburu. Keadaan _namja_ cantik itu saat ini benar-benar kacau nyaris seperti ikan yang di angkat ke daratan. Menggelepar resah, Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup melayani Yunho yang sudah tiga jam mengerjai tubuhnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mulai merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Kerongkonganya terasa kering akibat terus mendesah, cairan tubuhnya hilang terkuras bersama peluh yang membajir merembes dari pori-porinya.

"Tidak Boo.. ahh... akan ku tunjukkan siapa Jung Yunho.. ahh... setelah malam inihh aku pastikan kau akan mengakui keberadaanku. Jung Jaejoong hanyahh milik Jung Yunho... _you know_? Ahhh"

Yunho berbicara tajam di sela aktifitasnya membobol _rectum_ Jaejoong yang terliha memerah. Mata musang itu menatap nyalang _namja_ cantik tak berdaya yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hikss... _mianhe_..hh.. _hyuungee_... ouggghhh... emmm" lagi dan lagi, hanya desahan dan rintihan yang terdengar dari cherry _lips_ merah itu. Tubuh Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak seirama hentakkan Yunho, _doe eyes_ itu terpejam dengan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putih pucatnya. Jaejoong mencoba menahan desahanya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ cantik itu sadar jika desahannya membuat nafsu Yunho semakin terpacu, sungguh Jaejoong sudah lelah dan ingin segera menyudahi aktifitasnya bersama Yunho yang jujur di akuinya sangat nikmat.

Plopp...

Yunho mengeluarkan Juniornya yang masih tegang karena memang belum satu kalipun organsme, Yunho sealu menahanya setiap kali juniornya akan memuntahkan cairanya. _Namja_ tampan itu merasa masih belum puas memberi pelajan Jaejoongienya.

"Ough... kena-pa di le-pas, _hyung_ belum ke-luar?" Jaejoong bicara terbata dengan suara bergetar _doe eyes_ itu menatap sendu Yunho yang duduk berselonjor dengan junior basah yang mengacung kokoh.

Glup..

Jaejoong menelan susah payah _saliva_ yang tercekak di tenggorokanya saat _doe eyes_nya melihat bagaimana wujud benda yang telah membuatnya nyaris tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Boo..." Yunho mengurut Juniornya, mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Jaejoong tau apa maksud _namja_ tampan itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong bangun dari posisi terlentangnya, merangkak dan dan mengangkangi Yunho, kedua tanganya bertumpu di bahu _namja_ tampan itu,.

"Enghh.." Jaejoong melenguh saat bibir _rectum_nya bersentuhan dengan kepala junior Yunho.

"Ougghh...ahh..." Jaejoong mendesah keras saat dadanya kembali di remas oleh tangan besar Yunho,

"_Sexy_... Boojae ingin cepat selesaikan? Berusahalah!" Bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seringaian, dengan tangan bergetar jemari lentik itu meraih junior Yunho, memposisikan benda panjang itu tepat di depan _rectum_ sempitnya, dengan sekali sentak Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya hingga,

Blesss..

JLEP..

"OUGHH..." _doe eyes_ itu terpejam, Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya meresapi rasa asing yang kembali merajai tubuhnya saat junior _big size_ Yunho kembali menyesaki _rectum_ sempit miliknya.

"Mmmpckckckpckkhh.."

Jaejoong mencoba mendominasi ciuman, namun Yunho begitu liar membelit lidahnya, menjelajah setiap inci gua hangat mulutnya. Membuat Jaejoong menyerah dan lebih fokus pada tubuhnya yang bergerak mengocok kejantanan Yunho. Sesekali Jaejoong memutar pinggulnya, membuat Yunho melenguh nikmat.

"Ssss... kau pintar Boo..."

Chup~

Slup..

Jaejoong menjilat dan mengecupi telinga, rahang hingga turun keleher jenjang Jaejoong, menumpuk _kissmark_ yang beberapa jam lalu di buatnya.

"Mmhh... engghh... aghhhkkkk!"

Sperma Jaejoong meluncur dengan deras muncrat membasahi perutnya dan perut _sixpack_ Yunho yang sedang berhimpitan. Dua tubuh dengan warna kulit yang sangat kontas. Lidah panas Yunho menjilat cairan Jaejoong yang tersembur ke wajah _namja_ cantik itu, menyeruputnya dengan seduktif.

Plukk...

Jaejoong terkulai lemas kepalanya tertumpu di bahu bidang Yunho.

"Yunnie... Joongiee... lelaahh..." suara yang biasanya merdu itu terdengar serak dan bergetar.

"Tapi Yunnie belum keluar Boo.." Yunho berbisik seduktif jari kasarnya mengelus punggung Jaejoong turun hingga berhenti di pinggang _namja_ cantik itu. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di kedua sisi pinggul Jaejoong.

"_LETS GO_!"

Jlep..

Slep..

Plakk..

"Inghhh.. hh... ughhh... Yuuuunnnn... oohhhh... ammmpuuuunnn ahhh..."

Yunho menaik turunkan pinggul Jaejoong, membuat juniornya timbul tenggelam di _rectum_ sempit _namja_ cantik itu. Gerakan cepat dan brutal tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Jaejoong yang semakin melemah.

"SEKARANG KATAKAN KIM JAEJOONG MILIK SIAPA? JAWAB AKU BOO!"

"Engghh... millikkk... Jung Yunhhooo..."

"Aku tidak mendengar Boo katakan dan teriakkan namaku lebih keras!"

Jlep..

Slep..

Jlep..

Yunho semakin gencar mengin outkan Juniornya. Tanpa memberi jeda istirahat pada Jaejoongienya.

"KIM JAEJOONG MILIK JUNG YUNHOOO! kauu puasss... sekaraanggg hentikaaaannnnn _jebbbaallll_!" Jaejoong berteriak parau dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"_GOOD BOY_!"

Yunho menyeringai, _namja_ tampan itu semakin dalam menghujam _rectum_ Jaejoong hingga..

"ARRRGGHHH"

CROTTTTTT

Cairan putih kental itu menyembur deras melesat masuk kedalam _hole_ Jaejoong, begitu banyaknya hingga meluber ke paha _namja_ cantik itu mengalir membasahi seprai.

Brukk..

Punggung Jaejoong mendarat di _bed king size_, di ikuti tubuh Yunho yang masih berada di tasnya. Mata musang itu menatap intens _namja_ cantik yang telah diperawaninya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Plop..

Yunho melepas tatuan tubuhnya, mata tajamnya menatap puas _hole pink_ pucat yang terlihat membuka penuh dengan cairan miliknya.

"_You're mine_!"

Chup~

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lembut dan dalam, jari panjangnya menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahi _namja_ cantik itu. Selanjutnya Yunho menarik selimut, tidur berbaring di samping Jaejoong, membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapan posesifnya.

.

.

**Mei 2010**

Klinik kecil yang berjarak sekitar 15 km dari SMA SHINKI terlihat lengang, namun hal itu justru membuat Jaejoong senang, karena dirinya bisa dengan leluasa menyambangi klinik itu dengan memakai seragam sekolah yang hanya berlapis sweater aja.

Jaejoong terlihat duduk tenang menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa hasil tes kesehatanya. Jari lentiknya bergerak lincah, membolak-balik halaman majalah ELLE yang berada di tanganya. Sesekali bibir plumnya terpout dan doe eyesnya berbinar cerah saat melihat beberapa gambar pakaian yang menarik hatinya, sebenarnya hampir seisi majalah edisi terbaru bulan ini di sukainya. Dengan semangat Jaejoong merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

Jari lentiknya bergerak lincah di atas kipet handphoneya.

**Yunnie, Joongie mau pakaian yang ada di majalah ELLE edisi bulan ini. SEMUANYA!**

Tring..

Nada sebagai tanda jika pesanya sudah terkirim. Jaejoong menunggu dengan tidak sabaran balasan pesan yang beberapa detik lalu di kirimnya. Dengan muka masam Jaejoong kembali menulis pesan singkat.

**YUNNIE... **_**PAPPALI**_**! **_**NOW**_**!**

_Send message_ _to My_ Yunnie Bear

Selang beberapa detik

Tring..

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering, dengan antusias _namja_ cantik itu membaca pesan singkat yang sudah bisa di tebak dari Yunho.

_**Ne**_**, sudah Yunnie pesankan Boo. Pulang sekolah langsung ke apartement**_**. Arra**_**!**

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, saat membaca pesan dari _namjachingu_nya. _Namja_ cantik itu justru mengabaikan pesan Yunho dan memilih memasukkan ponselnya kembali kesakunya tanpa menghiraukan ponselnya yang terus menerus bergetar.

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada dokter wanita yang sudah duduk kembali di depanya terhalang meja kerja saja.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Dok?"

Dokter wanita itu menghela nafas berat, dirinya tak habis pikir menghadapi pasienya yang satu ini. Benar-benar pribadi yang unik dan semaunya.

"Organ intim anda sangat elastis dan sehat. Ini luar biasa..."

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat mendengar jawaban dokter muda itu.

"Jadi intinya..." Jaejoong menggantung ucapanya. Dokter muda itu menatap intens Jaejoong.

"Intinya, seperti yang anda harapkan, mau seberapa sering anda melakukan hubungan intim tidak akan berpengaruh. Organ intim anda akan kembali rapat seperti semula."

"Jadi tidak akan berpengaruh pada 'suamiku' maksudnya kelak suamiku tidak akan tau jika aku sudah sering melakukan...' Jaejoong kembali bicara dengan nada ragu-ragu namun terselip ekspresi antusiasnya.

"Mungkin.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. _Gomawo_ dok." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, dokter muda itu mengela nafasnya sebelum kembali bicara.

"Begini Jae. Emm, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu."

"_Ne_." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Dokter itu mentautkan kedua tanganya bertumpu di atas meja kerjanya. _Yeoja_ itu merasa prihatin akan pasienya yang satu ini. Terhitung lima bulan sejak pertama kali mengunjungi kliniknya. Jaejoong rutin membeli pil pencegah hamil dan sesekali memeriksa kesehatan organ intimnya. Hal yang sebenarnya belum wajar dilakukan oleh seorang pelajar.

"Bukanya nonna mau ikut campur urusan pribadimu. Anggap ini masukan untukmu.." Dokter muda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Nonna tau Jae hanya berhubungan dengan satu _namja_. Dan entah kenapa nonna melihat begitu banyak cinta di mata _namja_ itu untukmu Jae. Tapi kenapa seolah-olah kau mengatakan jika kau tidak akan menikah denganya. Lalu untuk apa hubungan intim yang terjalin selama ini. Entahlah, nonna merasa kau sedikit keterlauan Jae. Apa orang tuamu tau perihal hubunganmu? Apa _namja_ itu tau tentang keadaanmu? Sepertinya rasa cintamu tidak sebesar rasa cinta yang dimiliki _namja_ itu padamu."

Jaejoong terdiam untuk beberapa detik, _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap jauh ke depan.

"Keluargaku tidak tau, dan aku tidak ingin mereka tau. Karena... huh.." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas berat. Dokter muda itu mengenyrit menuggu kelanjutan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Iyah, mungkin aku tidak akan menikah denganya. Emm, maaf nonna aku tidak bisa cerita padamu. Mungkin aku terlihat jahat dimatamu. Tapi kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang hidupku." Jaejoong bicara dengan nada datarnya terlihat jelas raut putus asa di wajah cantiknya.

"_Ne_, _mian_ aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.'

"_Ne_, _gwanchana _Dok, baiklah aku permisi dulu." Jaejoong membungkukkan badanya dan melempar senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

.

.

Cuaca panas di luar, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kamar apartement Yunho. Dingin ac yang di stel maxsimum membuat udara menjadi lebih sejuk, padahal di luar matahari sedang bersinar terik.

Jaejoong bergelayut manja, kepalanya bersandar di bahu kokoh Yunho. Pasangan itu baru saja selesai mrengkuh kenikmatan surga dunia. Yunho mengusap pelan surai hitam yang sudah basah bermandi peluh itu.

Cuh~

Yunho mengecup kening yang tertutup poni panjang itu, menyesap dalam mencoba mengirup wangi sampo yang terasa manis di indera penciuman _namja_ tampan itu. Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa bergeming, justru semakin memmepetkan tubuhnya pada Yunho hingga membuat kulit keduanya saling bergesekan.

"Boo... jangan menggodaku..." nafas Yunho mulai memburu saat merasa jemari lentik Jaejoong mulai bergerak nakal mengusap-usap miliknya yang tertidur di di balik selimut, Yunho bisa melihat pergerakan tangan Jaejoong dari balik selimut yang membungkus keduanya.

"Yunniehh... Joongie mau lagi.." _doe eyes_ itu menatap penuh hasrat wajah tampan Yunho yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Yunho mengeratkan rengkuhanya.

"Boojae tidak capek eoh? Istirahatlah nanti kita lakukan lagi _otte_?"

Sebisa mungkin Yunho menahan hasratnya yang sudah bergejolak, sejujurnya _namja_ tampan itu sangat ingin merasuki kembali Boojaenya. Merasakan _heaven hole namja_ cantik itu yang selalu bisa membawanya melayang. Namun Yunho tidak mau egois, dirinya tau jika Jaejoong sangat lelah, Yunho hanya tidak mau Boojaenya kembali sakit akibat aktifitas ranjang mereka yang terlalu berlebihan. Cukup sekali dan Yunho tidak akan mau melihat Boojaenya sakit karena kelelahan bercinta. Meskipun pada kenyataanya saat ini masih terlalu dini untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua di ranjang karena hari masih siang, namun apa boleh buat kucing mana yang akan menolak bila di hidangkan ikan segar?

Di sisi lain Yunho senang karena setelah malam itu, malam dimana dirinya berhasil merenggut kesucian Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu seolah tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dulu Jaejoong selalu marah jika Yunho ikut campur urusanya. Tapi sejak kejadian malam itu bahkan Jaejoong tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sandara teman sekolahnya sekaligus _yeojachingu_ Jaejoongienya. Meskipun Jaejoong tau jika Yunho yang mengatur putusnya hubungan dirinya dengan _yeoja_ manis itu, tapi seolah Jaejoong menutup mata akan hal itu.

"Boo, aku ingin melamarmu setelah kau lulus SMA nanti."

Serak..

Jaejoong menggeser posisi tubuhnya, mejauh dari tubuh Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu memposisikan dirinya tidur di samping Yunho. _Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap kosong pelapon kamar.

"_Waeo_ Boo?" Yunho memperhatikan penuh selidik perubahan ekspresi Jaejoongienya.

"Aku belum mau menikah Yun..." Jaejoong bicara lirih.

"Kenapa?" suara bass itu terdengar tajam.

"..."

"Aku bisa menerima dirimu yang selalu minum butiran yang ku benci itu. Karena saat ini statusmu masih pelajar. Tapi sekarang tinggal dua bulan lagi kau lulus Boo, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghambat kehamilanmu lagi." Yunho bicara tajam, masih memeluk tubuh Jaejoongienya.

"..."

Jaejoong tetap diam tanpa mau membalas pernyataan Yunho,

"Terserah, tanpa persetujuan darimupun aku tetap akan menemui orang tuamu Boo."

"_ANDWAE_!" Jaejoong berteriak spontan, refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya, cherry _lips_nya sedikit meringis menahan nyeri di bagian _butt_nya akibat pergerakanya yang tidak hati-hati.

Sreak..

Yunho meencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, menariknya membuat tubuh Jaejoong menempel padanya.

"_Eomma_mu tidak akan menolak menantu seorang Jung. Aku akan menikahimu setelah kau lulus SMA, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku. _Arra_!"

'Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang keluargaku Yun, pada kenyataanya cepat atau lambat aku akan dimiliki dan itu bukan dirimu...'

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Masih adakah miss typo?**

**Haa..a.. anna ketawa nista. Pada salah tuh tebakan chingu yang bilang Yun kedulan seme lain. Kagak tuh, Yun tetep yang pertama ngebobol Jae 'poor reader' ( pundung di pojokan)**

**Yang nungguin Seunghyun nongol (?) sabarrr... wajah sangar oppa gak lama lagi muncul koq (plakk)**

**Oke, masih banyak misteri yang belum keungkap. Penasarankah? Makanya yang baca jangan lupa review , yang silent reader sekali-kali review dong biar anna tau perasaanya gimana baca ff anna yang super ancur ini LOL**

**(Maw kembali dengerin lagu repvblik 'selimut tetangga' ngena banget tuh liriknya Juahh...)**

**Review 35 anna update cepet ^^**

**Kagak nyampe? Silahkan menunggu lama. KABUURRRRR...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selimut tetangga**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Kim Jaejoong 20 th**

**Choi Seunghyun 27 th**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Yaoi/boys love/CONTENT DEWASA/typo(s)/kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/syukur jika reader bersedia mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam pengunaan bahasa dan ejaan/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Hati manusia begitu rapuh

Bahkan waktu yang lama tak cukup mengukuhkan perasaan

Tidak perduli seberapa sakit

Tidak perduli seberapa lama

Jika memang itu milikmu maka dengan sendirinya dia akan kembali padamu

Sejatinya..

Cinta yang tulus akan selalu memiliki alasan untuk mempertahankan meskipun sedang di uji dalam cobaan yang bisa saja memisahkan

**.**

**.**

"_Eommamu tidak akan menolak menantu seorang Jung. Aku akan menikahimu setelah kau lulus SMA, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku. Arra!"_

'_Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang keluargaku Yun, pada kenyataanya cepat atau lambat aku akan dimiliki dan itu bukan dirimu...'_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Udara malam dingin seakan menusuk tulang, Jaejoong tenggelam dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh hingga lehernya. Suara kilat yang menyambar terlihat silau terpantul kaca kamar, ranting bunga anggrek kering yang tertiup angin ribut terdengar berisik mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, sekilas ranting kering itu terlihat seperti kuku monster.

Sosok indah itu terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya, beberapa kali tubuh ramping itu berubah posisi, meskipun udara begitu dingin, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong, bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya hingga membuat piama tidur yang di kenakanya sedikit basah. Wajah rupawan itu terlihat sangat gelisah, seakan ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk yang bahkan menghantui hingga alam bawah sadarnya.

"Engh... Yunn.. Yunnie..."

Cherry lips itu berguman lirih dengan _doe eyes_ tetap terpejam, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Splassss...

Hoh...hohh...

Trak..

Glup...

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh gemetar, tangan pucatnya meraih gelas yang berisi air mineral di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya kemudian dengan rakus meneguknya hingga habis.

'Mimpi yang sama..' Jaejoong berguman lirih,

Sreak..

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tanganya yang bertumpu pada lutut yang telah di tekuknya. Selalu seperti ini, dua tahun lamanya dirinya tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mimpi itu selalu meenghantui tidurnya dan Jaejoong selalu terbangun dengan dada sesak, seakan ada rasa sakit yang begitu nyeri menghantam ulu hatinya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Hikss... Yunnie.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tak mampu mengingatmu? _Wae_?.. hikss... kenapa kau selalu mengusik tidurku? Hiks... hiks..."

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan, isak tangis yang meluncur dari _cherry lips_ itu menggema di kamar berukuran sedang apartementnya. Selalu seperti ini ketakutan sendiri atas mimpi aneh yang terus menghantuinya tanpa ada seseorang untuk berbagi.

Jaejoong benar-benar sangat frustasi, setiap tidur Jaejoong selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan _namja_ asing, bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat dan rasa yang begitu dalam dan tulus saat sosok itu menjamah tubuhnya, memberikan rasa nyaman yang bahkan tidak pernah di rasakanya saat melakukanya bersama Seunghyun suaminya. Mimpi yang sama,

"Argghhhkkkk!"

Jaejoong menjambak surai hitamnya yang telah basah oleh keringat, mati-matian _namja_ cantik itu berusaha mengingat wajah sosok _namja_ yang selalu menghantui tidurnya, namun samar. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya, hanya tahi lalat di atas bibirnya, bibir berbentuk hati yang selalu mengucapkan kata '_**Saranghe Boojae**_' dan memeluknya sangat hangat. Tapi seberapa kerasnya dirinya mencoba mengingat wajah itu, hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya.

Jaejoong hanya menyimpan ini sendiri, tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tau termasuk Seunghyun suaminya. _Namja_ cantik itu memendam kegelisahannya sendiri, rasa sakit yang terus menghantam ulu hatinya tak ubahnya seperti racun yang terus menyebar melumpuhkan persendianya tanpa ada obat penawar.

"Yunnie.. apa kau mengenalku? Apa aku mengenalmu? Apa kau bagian dari masa laluku? Apa kau orang yang penting dalam hidupku? kenapa aku selalu memimpikan dirimu yang merasukiku, memberi rasa hangat dan nyaman, apa mimpi ini benar? Apa kita pernah bercinta penuh gairah seperti mimpi-mimpi yang selalu menghantui tidurku? Apa suamiku mengenalmu? Dan siapa orang pertama yang menyentuhku? Choi Seunghyun suamiku atau kau yang bernama Yunnie... hoo..ooo... haaa... bwwaahaaa.."

Jaejoong tertawa nyaring "Bahkan apa benar namamu Yunnie? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Choi Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong tertawa pilu, bukan tawa bahagia justru tawa yang terdengar menyakitkan, pertanyaan yang sama selalu muncul di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sampai detik ini belum di temukan jawabanya, hingga nyaris membuatnya gila.

Jueedddaarrrrrr...

"Tuhan!" Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya, tubuh ringkih itu semakin bergetar ketakutan dan gelegar petir bersamaan kegelapan yang menyeruak, Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sungguh _namja_ berparas menawan itu sangat takut gelap. Jaejoong tidak mampu melihat apapun sejauh mata memandang hanya gelap.

Di tengah gelap dan rasa takutnya, Jaejoong melihat seberkas cahaya yang semakin dekat mengampirinya.

'Apa ini mimpi?'

Grep..

Namun apa yang di sangkanya mimpi segera terpatahkan saat Jaejoong merasakan ranjangnya berderit, ada beban yang bergerak di atasnya, dan Jaejoong merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya.

"Apa kau takut?" suara bass itu terdengar tegas, namun begitu tulus. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya _doe eyes_ itu coba untuk meneliti siapa yang tengah memeluknya, seharusnya Jaejoong merasa takut karena ada orang lain yang masuk ke apartemenya, bukankah dirinya tinggal sendiri, namun entah mengapa _namja_ cantik itu merasa nyaman saat sepasang lengan kokoh dan dada bidang yang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan hangat.

"Yunho-_ssi_.." Jaejoong bicara lirih, _doe eyes_ itu membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah memeluknya. Yunho, _namja_ pemilik Galaxy Jung Apartement's sekaligus tetangganya, _namja _yang selalu menatapnya tajam dan membuatnya gelisah.

"Kau takut gelap kan? Sebentar lagi listriknya nyala." Suara bass itu bicara dengan nada beratnya, leganya masih setia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Benar adanya tidak butuh waktu lama listrik kembali menyala, lampu kamar dengan cahaya temaram itu kembali berpijar.

Sreak..

Jaejoong melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Yunho dan menekan saklar lampu membuat ruangan kamar itu menjadi terang benderang. Yunho menatap datar Jaejoong yang telah berdiri di tepi ranjang, sementara dirinya masih duduk di atas ranjang berseprai putih itu.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku takut gelap?" _Doe eyes_ itu memicing menatap tajam _namja_ yang justru duduk santai di atas ranjang dengan menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho balik bertanya lengkap dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Biar bagaimanapun tidak seharusnya kau sembarangan masuk Yunho-_ssi_. Kau lupa aku sudah bersuami. Tindakanmu sungguh tidak sopan." Jaejoong bicara sengit, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, meskipun hatinya tengah bergejolak tapi tetap saja Jaejoong harus melindungi keutuhan rumah tangganya.

Sreak..

Tap..

Tap..

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan refleks _namja_ cantik itu berjalan mundur, entah mengapa dirinya meraa takut melihat mata setajam musang yang terlihat memerah, tatapan yang begitu dalam namun terselip luka di dalamnya, dan Jaejoong merasa sakit melihatnya.

Grep..

Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong jari panjangnya menusap pipi putih nan halus yang kini terlihat berubah menjadi semakin pucat, Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi takut yang tergambar jelas di wajah cantik itu.

Deg..

Jaejoong merasakn jika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, tubuhnya yang sangat rapat dengan Yunho hingga dirinya bisa merasakan detak jantung milik _namja_ tampan itu tengah berdetak dengan cepat, sama denganya.

"Sikapmu yang sekarang sangat bertolak belakang dengan tindakanmu sebelumnya. Apa memang seperti ini dirimu. Bersikap manis saat sedang membutuhkan dan menghempaskanya saat sudah bosan atau dirasa tidak berguna? Apa memang seperti ini pribadi seorang Choi Jaejoong?!"

Yunho memberi penekanan pada saat mengucapkan marga nama Jaejoong, jari panjangnya mencengkram dagu _namja_ cantik yang menatapnya dengan takut, terbukti tubuh lemah itu mulai bergetar, terlebih cengkraman tangan Yunho di rahangnya terasa sakit.

Jaejoong membeku mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu, sebuah pernyataan yang bahkan dirinya tidak tau apa maksudnya, namun meski begitu tak urung membuat hatinya berdesis pilu.

Sreak..

Dengan sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari dagunya.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu? Silahkan keluar! Aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang salah paham karena aku.."

"Karena aku sudah bersuami. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan Jaejoong-_ssi_?!"

Jaejoong terdiam, tanpa mampu bicara saat Yunho memotong ucapanya dan berkata tepat sesuai apa yang ingin di ucapkanya. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya terdiam berdiri berhadapan di posisi masing-masing, tanpa ada yang mau bergeming. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri-sendiri.

Tap..

Tap..

Yunho berjalan tegas, melewati Jaejoong menuju pintu kamar namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum sempat memutar knop pintu,

"Kau terlihat begitu mengagungkan pernikahanmu. Aku hanya kasian pada suamimu.."

Kreak..

Yunho memutar knop pintu dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terdengar ambigu di telinga _namja _berparas cantik itu.

Tap..

Tap..

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan sedikit berlari menyusul Yunho hingga ruang depan.

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong bicara dengan sedikit berteriak, membuat Yunho membalikkan badanya menghentikan pergerakanya yang hendak memutar knop pintu utama apartemen itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" _doe eyes_ itu menatap tajam manik mata musang yang justru menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Barang sisa.." Yunho menyeringai,

"APA MAKSUDMU JUNG YUNHO! BERHENTI BICARA AMBIGU YANG BAHKAN AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi,

Bruk..

"Apa kau mengenalku? Kenapa kata-katamu begitu menusuk? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalku luar dalam! Siapa dirimu?"

Tubuh lemah itu terduduk di atas lantai dingin lengkap dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang doe eyes indahnya yang membasahi pipi pucatnya, persendian _namja_ cantik itu seakan lumpuh, bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup menopang kedua kakinya untuk tetap berdiri tegap, entah mengapa pernyataan Yunho sukses menohok hatinya. Jaejoong merasa terhina dengan kalimat singkat yang meluncur dari bibir berbentuk hati _namja_ yang berdiri angkuh di depanya.

Yunho menatap datar Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat terpuruk, sungguh _namja_ tampan itu merasa sakit melihat _namja_ yang di cintainya menangis, Yunho tidak pernah mampu melihat itu. Namun sakit hatinya begitu dalam, luka yang di goreskan _namja_ berparas malaikat itu begitu dalam. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya berada tepat di depan matanya namun tak mampu di raihnya.

"Mengenal luar dalam?.." Yunho tersenyum hambar.

"Di sini kau bicara seakan suamimu bukan _namja_ pertama yang menyentuhmu heh, apa kau merasa seperti itu Jaejoong-_ssi_? Jika memang sebelumnya kita saling mengenal dengan sendirinya kau akan mengingatnya dan jika aku orang yang penting bagimu, maka kenangan yang akan membawaku kembali. Jika tidak, berarti aku bukan apa-apa bagimu."

BLAM..

Pintu bercat coklat itu menutup dengan sempurna, menyisakan Jajoong yang terduduk lemas. Isak tangis yang terdengar pilu menggema di ruang utama apartement mewah itu. Jaejoong terus menangis dan meratap tanpa tau apa yang di sesalkanya atau apa yang menjadi beban hatinya, namun yang jelas dadanya terasa sesak seakan terhimpit dinding beton, membuatnya begitu sulit bernafas.

Malam yang semakin larut,

Hening.

Hanya detak jam dinding yang terdengar, waktu yang terus bergerak menggeser malam berganti pagi, Jaejoong tertidur di atas lantai dingin tanpa selimut hanya berbalut piama tidur yang semalam di kenakanya. _Doe eyes_ yang masih sembab itu terpejam memperlihatkan sederet bulu mata nan lentik, wajah dan hidung yang masih merah, terlihat jelas gurat lelah di wajah cantik itu.

Jaejoong tertidur di tempat dimana dirinya jatuh terduduk semalam, tertidur setelah lelah karena terus-terusan menangis.

.

.

.

Yunho terus mengeuk winne di genggamanya, terhitung sudah botol kelima. Yuchun menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di ruang presdir JUNG TOSERBA, sudah dua bulan Yunho di beri mandat oleh Jung Ill Woo _appa_nya, untuk menggantikan mengurus bisnisnya yang di Korea sementara Jung Senior itu sendiri sedang berada di jepang guna mengembangkan bisnisnya. Sebelumnya Yunho di percaya sebagai tangan kanan Appanya, namun sekarang dirinyalah yang harus mengambil alih bisnis orang tuanya itu.

"Yun.. sudahlah kau bisa mabuk." Yuchun meraih gelas berisi winne beralkohol tinggi itu dari genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Aku masih mau minum Chun, aku belum mabuk.." Yunho bicara dengan wajah menopang pada meja berlapis kaca di depanya.

"AKU BILANG CUKUP JUNG!" Yuchun meninggikan nada suaranya nyaris terdengar membentak, sungguh Yuchun tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini. Yunho tersenyum hambar menanggapi bentakkan sahabat karibnya itu,

Brukk..

Yunho menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi presdirnya, kedua tanganya di tautkan di belakang kepalanya, manik mata musang itu menerawang menatap langit-langit pelapon ruangan berukuran besar itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana Chun?" suara bass itu bicara lirih,

"Rebut kembali apa yang menjadi milikmu!" Yuchun bicara penuh dengan nada ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Kau tau, aku bisa dengan mudah melakukan itu. Menyingkirkan Choi Seunghyun itu bukan hal yang sulit bagiku. Jika aku ingin menggunakan cara licik sudah aku lakukan dengan cara menghamilinya dan kemudian membunuh suaminya, tapi aku tidak sepicik itu Chun. Aku ingin Joongie kembali padaku karena dirinya yang menginginkanya, jika memang aku seseorang yang berarti baginya tentu Joongie akan mengingat semuanya."

"Dan kau akan membuat Jaejoong mengingatmu, bukan begitu tuan Jung?!" Yuchun memotong ucapan Yunho, seringaian terpatri di wajah _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

"Tentu. Aku pastikan Kim Jaejoong akan mengingat Jung Yunho! Namja _pertama_ yang menyentuhnya, _namja _yang mencintainya dengan tulus meskipun terus-menerus di sakitinya. Aku akan membuat dirinya menyadari keberadanku dan hanya bergantung padaku dan aku pastikan Jung Jaejoong hanya akan melahirkan penerus Jung bukan Choi atau yang lainya." Yunho bicara tajam mata musang itu menatap tajam kedepan. Ambisi, rasa sakit dan cinta yang besar telah menyatu pada dirinya, dalam diri seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mian jika chap ini pendek, tapi insfirasi anna hanya segini T-T**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan**

"**Hug reader kece ^^"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selimut Tetangga**

**By : Anna Kim**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Choi Seunghyun**

**And outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Yaoi/boys love/CONTENT DEWASA/typo(s)/kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/syukur jika reader bersedia mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam pengunaan bahasa dan ejaan/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

Setelah air mata jatuh

Dimana lagi kepedihan akan ku simpan?

Kau yang membuatku melepaskan pelukanmu

Bukan aku

Bahkan tangisan tak cukup mampu mengobati rasa sakit

Memory yang tercabut dengan paksa adalah takdir menyakitkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tentu. Aku pastikan Kim Jaejoong akan mengingat Jung Yunho! Namja pertama yang menyentuhnya, namja yang mencintainya dengan tulus meskipun terus-menerus di sakitinya. Aku akan membuat dirinya menyadari keberadanku dan hanya bergantung padaku dan aku pastikan Jung Jaejoong hanya akan melahirkan penerus Jung bukan Choi atau yang lainya." Yunho bicara tajam mata musang itu menatap tajam kedepan. Ambisi, rasa sakit dan cinta yang besar telah menyatu pada dirinya, dalam diri seorang Jung Yunho._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Juli 2010**

Siang hari yang cerah, secerah wajah para pelajar SHINKI Senior wHigh School. Binar kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajah-wajah siswa sekolah berstandar internasional itu. hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan siswa kelas XII.

Sosok _namja_ cantik terlihat membaur bersama kerumunan siswa lainya. Acara kelulusan dan pengumuman peraih nilai tertinggi sekaligus sebagai siswa terbaik sudah di umumkan. Pengumuman singkat dari Kepala sekolah yang menandakan berakhirnya acara kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir.

Senyum menawan syarat dengan aura kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di bibir semerah cerrynya. Tangan halusnya terlihat sibuk menerima uluran tangan dari teman-temanya yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Semenatar tangan kananya masih setia menggenggam buket bunga.

"Jae, selamat... kau luar biasa." Salah satu siswa _yeoja_ menjabat tangan _namja_ berparas menawan yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian siang ini, meskipun setiap harinya _namja_ cantik itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian namun kali ini sedikit lebih istimewa karena sosok itu yang menyandang predikat siswa terbaik lulusan tahun ini sekaligus peraih nilai tertinggi.

"Jae, kau mau lanjut kuliah dimana?"

"Emm, belum ku pikirkan..." suara merdu itu terucap dari bibirnya dengan senyum yang tak sedikitpun memudar.

Yah, Kim Jaejoong _namja _berparas menawan yang kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian itu masih betah berada di aula menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temanya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah segera ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, tepatnya sekolah ini. Mata _doe_nya berkali-kali melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganya.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini, Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _namjachingu_nya, tentunya untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia ini. Di tambah _Eomma_nya sudah sedikit luluh, hingga mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk membawa kekasihnya menemui _eomma_nya, tentu saja setelah usahanya yang cukup keras meyakinkan Mrs Kim jika Yunho adalah pilihan tepat. Meskipun Mrs Kim belum sepenuhnya merestui namun setidaknya _yeoja_ yang telah berjasa melahirkanya ke dunia mau menemui Yunho, bukankah itu sebuah pertanda baik.

Jaejoong merasa jika Tuhan sangat baik padanya, hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup _namja _cantik itu hingga wajar jika sedari tadi senyum menawan tak pernah lepas dari bibir plumnya.

.

.

.

_Doe eyes_ itu menatap berbinar bangunan megah di depanya, apartemen Yunho. Kedua tanganya membawa sekantung belanja yang di dalamnya berisi macan-macam bahan masakan, Jaejooong berniat memasak spesial untuk Yunho untuk merayakan kesuksesanya perihal akademis. Bahkan saking bersemangatnya Jaejoong belum pulang untuk mengganti seragam yang masih di kenakanya. _Namja _cantik itu bahkan belum menemui _eomma_nya, dirinya hanya menelpone dan memberitahukan jika akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

Cling...

Pintu lift terbuka, Jaejoong melangkah dengan semangat menuju kamar Yunho.

Tap..

Tap..

"Joongie ingin membuat kejutan untuk Yunnie..." Jaejoong senyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang koridor menuju kamar Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu tau jika Yunho belum pulang dari kantor, Jaejoong sudah sangat hapal jadwal _namjachingu_nya yang baru akan pulang menjelang malam hari. Jaejoong sengaja tidak memberi tau akan kedatanganya ke apartemen, toh Jajoong tau _password_nya. Di tambah yang paling penting Jaejoong ingin menyambut kepulangan Yunho dari kantor dengan hidangan lezat, intinya hari ini Jaejoong akan bertindak layaknya istri yang baik. Membayangkan semua itu membuat Jaejoong ber_blussing_ ria.

Tit.. tit..

Jari lentik itu dengan lincah menekan tombol untuk memasukkan password.

Trak..

Lagi-lagi cerry _lips_ itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyuman saat pintu apartemen sedikit membuka, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, _doe_ _eyes_nya meneliti setiap penjuru ruangan bernuansa hijau putih yang terlihat apik dan elegant. _Namja_ cantik itu baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur namun seketika langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar Yunho yang sedikit membuka, entah mengapa Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya menuju dapur dan lebih memilih melangkah ke kamar Yunho.

'Yunnie kebiasaan.'

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jaejoong sangat paham kebiasaan Yunho yang suka teledor menutup pintu kamar, hal itu kan tidak baik. Menurut _namja_ cantik itu kamar adalah area pribadi jadi tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk.

Deg..

_Doe eyes_ itu membulat sempurna, tangan pucatnya bergetar menggenggam erat tas plastik berisi bahan makanan yang belum sempat di taruhnya sementara tangan kananya membekap mulutnya. Wajah rupawanya menjadi pucat pasi, Jaejoong masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka namun _doe eyes_nya bisa melihat dengan jelas ranjang _king size_ yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

Bukan ranjang _king size_ yang biasa di habiskanya bersama Yunho untuk sekeadr tidur bersama sampai melakukan hubungan intim yang seharusnya belum boleh dilakukanya, namun apa yang saat ini berada di atasnya yang membuat namja cantik itu shock. Jaejoong sangat hapal wajah itu,wajah tampan mata setajam musang, kulit warna _tan_. _Doe eyes_ itu melihat Yunho, _namja_ dewasa yang sempat di acuhkanya dan kini benar-benar di cintainya itu sedang tidur terlelap di pelukan _yeoja_ dan yang membuat Jaejoong lebih shock adalah keduanya dalam keadaan _naked_ hanya berbalut selimut putih satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Tes..

Tanpa bisa di bendung lagi air mata jatuh begitu saja dari sepasang hasel kelamnya.

.

.

.

Bruk..

Jaejoong membuang kantong belanjanya di tong sampah dan berlari menyelusuri lorong apartement, _namja_ cantik itu menghabur cepat, berharap bisa secepatnya meninggalkan bangunan megah yang sukses mengoyak hatinya.

"Hikss.. hikss..."

Hanya isak tangis yang lolos dari cerry _lips_ itu, aura bahagia yang tadinya terpancar hilang sudah berganti dengan awan mendung. Jaejoong duduk bersandar di dinding pagar beton apartemen mewah itu. _Doe eyes_nya menatap nanar jalanan yang terlihat sangat lengang hanya sesekali kendaraan pribadi yang melintas. Jaejoong terus menangis dengan tangan mencengkram erat dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Tidak! Joongie tidak boleh cengeng, Kim Jaejoong _namja_ tegar... tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi.."

Jaejoong bicara pada dirinya sendiri, tangan pucatnya berulang kali menyeka air mata yang terus membanjir membasahi pipi tirus yang kini terlihat sangat pucat.

Sreak..

Tap..

Tap..

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya terus berjalan sebisa mungkin menyeret kakinya yang terasa lemas, pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Tempat yang sudah membuatnya begitu sakit.

.

.

.

Bangunan sederhana namun begitu asri dan nyaman, dindingnya yang bercat putih dan pagar kayu yang mengelilingi halaman dengan rumput hijau dan aneka tumbuhan bunga yang berajar rapi serta pohon berdaun rindang sungguh hunian yang terlihat menyejukkan.

Jaejoong menatap kosong dibalik jendela kamarnya, mata indahnya terlihat sembab bahkan _namja_ cantik itu belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Begitu Jaejoong sampai rumah, dirinya langsung menghambur ke lantai dua letak kamarnya berada bahkan mengabaikan Mrs Kim.

Tok.. tokk..

"Joongie... ada apa sayang? Kau kenapa? _Eomma_ masuk ne.." Mrs Kim mengetuk pintu kamar putranya, nada khawatir tedengar jelas dari _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. Mrs Kim tau jika pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada putranya.

.

.

.

"Joongie, lihat _eomma_ nak!" Jaejoong mengkup kedua pipi putanya, Mrs Kim bisa melihat jejak air mata yang masih tersisa, Jaejoong hanya menurut dan menatap sendu _eomma_nya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"_Eomma_, Joongie mau pindah ke jepang dan menikah dengan _Hyunie_ Hyung..." _doe eyes_ itu menatap lekat wajah Mrs Kim,

"_waeo Joongie_? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah sebelumnya Joongie bersikeras tidak mau menikah dengan Seunghyun. Dan bagaimana dengan Yunho, Joongie bilang akan akan memeprkenalkan Yunho pada Eomma."

Mrs Kim menatap tak mengerti putrnya, bagaimana mungkin putra cantiknya yang bersikeras menolak perjodohan dan keukeh akan pilihannya sendiri, yaitu Jung Yunho _namja_ yang bahkan tidak pernah di lihat Mrs Kim secara langsung meskipun dirinya tau jika Jung Yunho berasal dari kelurga tepandang. Bahkan selama ini putra cantiknya merahasiakan hubungan keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma_, Joongie sudah putus dengan Yunho..." Jaejoong bicara lirih dengan kepala menduduk menatap lantai kramik di bawahnya.

Huh..

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya,

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya Joongie menikah dengan hyunie hyung. Joongie berhutang nyawa pada kelurga Choi, jika Seungri _hyung_ tidak menyelamatkan Joongie, di pastikan Joongie tidak bisa bersama _eomma_ sekarang, tidak di temapt ini. Karean menolong Joongie Seungri hyung meninggal, itu karena Joongie dan bukankah hikss..." Jaejoong tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-tanya, _doe eyes_ itu kembali memuntahkan air matanya.

Grep..

Mrs Kim membawa tubuh putranya ke dalam pelukanya.

"_Mianhe_ Joongie, _mianhe._.."

Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, putra satu-satunya, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukanya. Sebenarnya Mrs Kim tidak tega harus memaksa Jaejoong menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Namun apa boleh buat. Kelaurganya memiliki hutang budi yang sangat besar pada keluarga Choi, tidak hanya soal materi namun juga persahabatan yang terjalin di antara dua keluarga itu. Mr Kim yang berkerja sebagai pasukan militer Korsel berteman baik dengan Choi Siwon ayah dari Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Seungri yang berkerja sebagai duta negara Korsel di Jepang.

Seungri putra sulung Siwon yang menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari kecelakaaan, hingga membuat _namja_ muda berusia 14 tahun itu meninggal dunia. Dan Seunghyun sang adik yang saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun sangat terpukul mengetahui _hyung_nya meninggal secara tragis tertabrak mobil.

Karena rasa bersalah dan hubungan keluarga yang erat, di tambah Seunghyun yang sejak berusia 17 tahun telah menaruh hati pada putra tunggal keluarga Kim Itu, hingga di aturlah perjodohan antara Kim Jaejoong dan Choi Seunghyun.

Ketergantungan keluarga Kim pada keluarga Choi semakin menjadi. Mr Kim meninggal saat menjalankan tugas militernya di perbatasan Korea selatan dan Korea utara. Belum lagi Mrs Kim yang perkejaanya sebagai desiner lokal di fitnah telah mem_plagia_ rancangan pakaian desiner terkenal, hingga butik Mrs Kim sepi pengunjung dan akhirnya tutup.

Keluarga Choi lah yang membersihkan nama Mrs Kim hingga dirinya kini dikontrak menjadi desiner pakaian merk terkenal, dan karena kontrak perusahaan yang tidak tetap hingga membuat dirinya dan putranya tidak bisa tinggal menetap di satu tempat, sampai Jaejoong berusia 18 tahun terhitung sudah tiga kali keluarga kecil itu berpindah tempat. Sementara Keluraga Choi tinggal di Jepang.

Meskipun hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Seughyun namun Jaejoong yakin jika calon suaminya itu _namja_ yang baik, bahkan _namja_ bermata elang itu sering ke Korea hanya untuk mengunjunginya justru dirinya yang merasa bersalah, biar bagai manapun Jaejoong merasa jika dirinya sudah kotor.

Dan Sekarang Jaejoong sudah lulus SMA, itu berarti dirinya harus menikah dengan Seunghyun dan harus kembali ke Jepang.

"_Gwanchana eomma_, mungkin ini yang terbaik." Jaejoong bicara lirih di pelukan Mrs Kim.

"Tapi Joongie, kau masih terlalu muda.. _eomma_ belum rela melepasmu..." Mrs Kim tak sanggup membendung air matanya, bagaimanapun Jaejoong putra cantiknya masih terlalu belia untuk berumah tangga.

"_Eomma_ lupa eoh? setelah menikah dengan Joongie, Hyunie _Hyung_kan harus menjalani Wamil selama dua tahun, jadi Joongie masih punya waktu dua tahun bersama _eomma_.." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenagkan hati Mrs Kim.

Keduanya kembali berpelukan erat, seolah ingin menguatkan hati dan perasaan masing-masing. Jaejoong yang tidak memiliki gambaran akan masa depannya dan Mrs Kim yang tidak tau akan nasib kehidupan dirinya dan putranya. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab. Baik Mrs Kim ataupun Jaejoong berharap penderitaan mereka cukup sampai disini, Jaejoong ingin menghapus semua jejaknya dan pergi meniggalkan Seoul, bahkan _namja _cantik itu sudah menghancurkan ponselnya.

Jaejoong hanya ingin memulai hidup baru, tanpa Jung Yunho, tanpa _namja_ yang berhasil menggenggamnya namun ternyata menghianatinya.

Apakah benar Jung Yunho menghianatinya? Entahlah Jaejoong lebih percaya pada apa yang telah di lihatnya.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2014**

Jaejoong duduk meringkuk di sofa panjang apartementnya, mata haselnya menatap lekat bingkai foto yang berada di meja nakas.

Sreak..

Jaejoong meraih bingkai yang di dalamnya ada foto dirinya bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kim. Mata _namja _cantik itu terpejam, kedua tanganya memeluk erat bingkai foto di dadanya. _Doe eyes_ indah itu mulai mengalirkan air mata, begitu terlihat gurat kesedihan di wajah cantiknya.

"_Appa, eomma_... Joongie rindu..." suara merdu itu terdengar lirih, selalu seperti ini, saat Jaejoong merasakan rindu begitu menyesak maka akan berakhir seperti saat ini. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa sendiri dan semakin sepi setelah _eomma_nya memilih pergi menyusul _appa_nya akibat penyakit magh kronis yang di deritanya. Pekerjaan yang menyita waktu hingga menghasilkan pola hidup tidak sehat. Demi dirinya, demi bisa membahagiakan putra satu-satunya Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan dunianya sendiri tanpa tau jika sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berdiri sosok tegap dan tampan. Mata elang itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapanya dari sosok indah yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

Cup..

Bibir tipis itu mengecup kening tertutup poni panjang namja berpaars menawan yang di rindukanya, _doe eyes_ itu membuka lebar. Tanganya mengucek ke dua matanya memastikan jika apa yang di lihatnya bukan mimpi. Wajah tegas itu masih berada di depanya. Jaejoong sadar jika ini nyata, sosok di depannya bukan mimpi atau ilusinya saja melainkan nyata.

"Hyunie..." Cerry _lips_ itu bicara lirih,

Cup..

Sosok tampan itu mengecup sekilas benda kenyal yang berapa detik lalu menggumankan namanya.

Grep..

"_Bogishipo_ baby.."

Tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke pelukan hangatnya. Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh sosok yang juga dirindukanya. Seunghyun suaminya yang sudah dua tahun menjalani wajib militer. Jaejoong tidak memungkiri jika dirinya merindukan _namja_ yang sudah dua tahun lebih menjadi suaminya. Seunghyunlah satu-satunya yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya setelah kepergian _eomma_nya.

"_Nado bogoshipoyo_... hiks..." _namja_ cantik itu bahkan tak kuasa membendung air matanya,butiran bening itu lolos begitu saja dari iris mata indahnya.

Serak..

Seunghyun menatap lekat wajah rupawan yang sangat di rindukanya, wajah cantik Choi Jaejoong istrinya. Dengan lembut tangan _manly_nya menyeka air mata yang turun membasahi pipi halus istri cantiknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Dua porsi _omurice_ adalah menu yang sedang di masak Jaejoong.

Grep..

Seunghyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, memeluknya dengan possesif.

"Penampilanmu membuatku bergairah baby.." Seunghyun menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong sementara tangan sudah mulai bergriliya menyentuh dada berisi istrinya.

"Nghh.. hyunie, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakan dulu..." Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal suaminya yang sudah bergriliya di area dadanya.

"Kau sangat sexy, baby.."

Seunghyun bicara seduktif. Apa yang di katakan Seunghyun memang tidak salah, Jaejoong saat ini terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda, kemeja warna _soft pink_ besar yang di kenakanya nyaris mengekspos bahu mulusnya di tambah celana _hot pants_ hitam minim yang sukses mengekspos paha putin serta kaki jenjangnya.

Sreak..

Seunghyun menggendong tubuh kecil itu ala _bridal style_, dengan cekatan tanganya mematikan kompor yang menyala kemudian membawa Jaejoong keluar dari dapur, _namj_a tampan itu tidak memperdulikan ronta'an Jaejoong.

Bruk

Seunghyun menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah berada di atas ranjang kamar berukuran luas itu. Dengan cepat dan tidak sabran, _namja_ tampan berwajah sangar itu mengecupi setiap inci wajah Jaejoong, membuat _namja _cantik itu mengelinjang resah, dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan keberutalan suaminya, mungkin karena sudah dua tahun tidak melakukan hingga membuat suaminya begitu bersemangat.

"Hyunie... hentikann.. _jebbal_.." Jaejoong merengek, dua tanganya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh suaminya yang berada di atasnya.

"_Waeo_? Kau tidak merindukanku _baby_?" mata musang itu menatap tajam _doe eyes_ indah yang kini balik menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"_Ani_, hanya... kenapa hyunie tidak bilang jika sudah selesai wamilnya, Joongie kan bisa jemput.."

Pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di kepala Jaejoong saat merasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh suaminya, Jaejoong sangat tau perangai suaminya yang keras dan emosional.

"Itu.. karena aku tidak ingin merepotkamu _baby_.." raut wajah _namja_ tampan itu sedikit melunak, membuat Jaejoong sedikit lega.

"Sekarang bisa kita mulai _baby_, aku sangat merindukanmu.." Seunghyun merundukkan wajahnya, dan menjilat telinga Jaejoong.

"Nan-ti sajahh.. kita makan dulu..." Jaejoong masih berusaha menolak, entah mengapa _namja_ cantik itu tidak menginginkan di sentuh suaminya.

"_NOW_!"

Mata elang itu menatap tajam Jaejoong yang kini terlihat mulai ketakutan, _doe eyes_ itu bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, Seunghyun seolah menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu kasar, sungguh dirinya tidak bermaksud membentak Jaejoong, hanya saja dirinya benar-benar sedang menginginkan tubuh istrinya. Dua tahun hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan itupun hanya sesekali, membuat rindunya begitu membuncah kepada istri cantiknya. Dan kini salahkah jika dirinya begitu menginginkan istrinya.

"_Mian_ baby... aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu..." Seunghyun membelai kulit halus pipi Jaejoong, wajah mengngerasnya kembali melunak, sesungguhnya Jaejoong sedikit takut dengan suaminya entah mengapa Seunghyun yang sekarang terlihat lebih possesif dan lebih kasar, apa wajib militer sudah mempengaruhi kepribadian suaminya. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, Seunghyun masih betah berada di atas tubuh kecil Jaejoong, memepet tubuh _namja_ cantik itu.

Slup..

Jaejoong merasakan lehernya basah, dan dirinya tau jika rasa itu berasal dari lidah panas suaminya yang tengah menjajah kulit lehernya. Sungguh _namja _cantik itu sedang tidak ingin melakukanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, hanya rontaan kecil yang bahkan tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi suaminya yang tengah bergeriya di area dadanya, bahkan tubuh atasnya sudah sedikit terbuka, akibat tiga kancing kemeja yang terbuka. Jaejoong berharap seseorang datang ke apartementnya saat ini juga hingga menghentikan aksi suaminya yang tengah menjamah bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan intens. Jaejoong sangat yakin jika suaminya sudah mencetak belasan _redmark_ di leher hingga area bagian atas tubuhnya.

'Seseorang... tolong aku!'

Jaejoong menjerit dalam hati, entah kenapa justru wajah Yunho yang terlintas di otaknya. Dan sepertinya do'a _namja_ cantik itu terkabul, terbukti Seunghyun mengehntikan aksinya saat mendengar suara bel.

"Aiss... mengagu saja."

Umpatan mulai keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ekspresi kesal tercetak jelas di wajah sangar _namja_ tampan itu, suara bel yang tak berhenti berbunyi mau tak mau sukses mengusik kesenangannya. Jaejoong menatap suaminya dan Seunghyun mengetahui arti tatapan itu, dengan setengah hati Sneughyun beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" mata musang itu menatap datar _namja_ yang sudah membukaan pintu utuknya.

"Emm.. Jung Yunho.. ada perlu apa?"

Seunghyun bertanya dengan ekspresi kesalnya, namun berusaha menutupinya, Seunghyun cukup sadar saat ini dirnya sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Dengan Jung Yunho pemilik apartement yang di sewanya bersama Jaejoong, sekaligus _namja_ yang harus di akui lebih kaya darinya. Entah mengapa Seunghyun merasa tidak suka dengan _namja_ pemilik mata musang yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara Yunho terdengar datar namun tegas. Seunghyun membuka pintu lebih lebar sebagai tanda jika dirinya mengijinkan.

"Apa ada hal penting hingga malam begini anda bertamu Yunho-_ssi_?" Seunghyun betanya setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan Yunho duduk dan berniat membuatkan minuman namun di tolak oleh Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal." Pernyataan Yunho sukses menghentikan pergerakan Seunghyun.

"Maksudmu.. barang apa?"

Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaan Seunghyun, justru kaki tegasnya melangkah menuju kamar utama, Seunghyun yang seolah tersadar segera menyusul Yunho menuju kamar di mana istrinya berada.

Ckelak..

Mata musang itu menatap tajam sosok indah yang berada di atas ranjang berukuran besar itu, tatapanya begitu tajam, terlihat jelas jika Yunho sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri dari emosinya yang siap meledak saat itu juga, bagaimana tidak mata musangnya di suguhi pemandangan yang sukses membuat darahnya berdesis di bakar api cemburu yang berkobar panas.

Jaejoong, _namja_ yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, namja yang di gilainya. Dengan tertatih bangun dari tidur terlentangnya dan tengah berusaha merapikan kembali kemejanya yang nyaris terlepas dari tubuh indahnya, bahkan mata musang itu bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa _redmark_ terlukis jelas di tubuh porselen Jaejoong yang hampir _naked_, warna merah menyala masih _fresh_, paha putihnya yang terekspos hingga memperlihatkan bagian privasi yang hanya terutup underware hitam saja.

Sungguh indah dan sangat menggiurkan pemandangan menakjubkan yang mampu membuat benda bagian selatannya bereaksi dan seharusnya semua itu hanya dirinya yang boleh menikamtinya. Hal itu yang membuat Yunho murka. Yunho merasa kecolongan dirinya mendengar kabar jika Seunghyun sudah pulang dari _security_ yang berjaga, pemberitahuan yang sukses mebuat Yunho kalap hingga membuat dirinya sekarang berada di sini.

Tap..

Tap..

"Jung Yunho-_ssi_."

Sreak..

Seunghyun buru-buru meraih selimut yang tercecer di lantai dengan sigap tanganya menutupi tubuh istrinya dengan selimut warna putih bersih itu. Sementara Jaejoong yang juga shock hanya diam terpaku, _doe eyes_nya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan berbeda.

"_Mian_ jika aku lancang. Sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu..."

Yunho bicara sinis, mata musangnya melirik tubuh bagian selatan Seunghyun yang tertutup celana dasar, terlihat tonjolan yang cukup jelas.

'Ereksi' Yunho mengepalkan tanganya, ingin rasanya Yunho menghabisi Seunghyun saat ini juga namun dirinya tidak mungkin melakukanya.

Seunghyun beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah selesai membalutkan selimut ke tubuh istrinya hingga batas leher istri cantiknya yang wajah rupawannya sudah berubah memucat. Seunghyun terlihat sangat geram namun Yunho mengabaikan, Yunho berjongkok memungut benda di bawah meja, benda kecil yang tak lain adalah cincin.

"Aku sudah menemukanya.."

Yunho bicara sambil menunjukkan benda kecil itu pada Jaejoong dan Seunghyun. Pernyataan Yunho sukses membuat Seunghyun emosi, mata elangnya menatap tajam Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin pucat, _namja_ cantik itu hanya menggigit bibinya sendiri, berusaha meredam tubuhnya yang bergetar di balik selimut. Yuno yang seolah mengerti akan situasi Jaejoong yang tengah tersudut masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, dua hari yang lalu terjadi pemadaman, aku sempat menemani petugas mengecek tempatmu, termsuk kamar ini. Biar bagaimanapun hal ini menjadi tanggung jawabku selaku pemilik Apatement ini. Mungkin saat itu cincinku terjauh dan aku baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu lalu."

Yunho bicara santai. Aura kelam yang tadi begitu kental mengelilingi Seunghyun perlahan-lahan sirna.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku permisi..."

Yunho berjalan keluar kamar, mata musangnya sempat melihat Jaejoong. Keduanya saling bertemu tatap, Seunghyun yang merasa tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana hanya memasang raut wajah datarnya dan berjalan mendahului Yunho sebelum mengusap helaian surai hitam istrinya.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat, ada desiran aneh yang menyelusup ke jantungnya, saat mata musang itu sempat berkedip nakal padanya, di sertai seringaian yang entah mengapa kali ini tidak mebuat Jaejoong takut atau merasa terintimiasi.

'Nyaris terlambat, tidak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya.' Yunho mengngepalkan tanganya.

.

.

.

Ugh...

"Emmhh... Yunn... emm.. ughh.. _faster_... ughhh...mm.."

Sosok cantik itu menggeliat resah saat _hole_nya di hujam dengan tempo cepat oleh benda panjang milik _namja_ bermata musang yang berada di atasnya. Menungganginya dengan penuh nafsu, wajah tampanya terlihat sangat sexy, mata musang itu terpejam menikmati miliknya yang di cengkram erat _rectum_ sempit _namja_ cantik yang sedang di gagahinya. Peluh bercucuran membuat kulit _tan_ itu terlihat sangat manly.

"Sshh...ugghh... Yunnnhhoooo..."

Cruuuttt...

Cairan lengket warna putih itu menyembur dengan deras seiring teriakan lega dari pemiliknya.

Splasss...

Hohh... hos... hoss...

Jaejoong bernafas dengan rakus, _namja_ cantik itu refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar di _bath up_.

"Shitt..."

Umpatan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir cerry itu saat melihat spermanya keluar deras dan tergenang tercampur dengan air di dalam _bath up_. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap wajahnya. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila dan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bermimipi seperti itu, ugh..."

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air _buth up_ dengan tangan masih menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya bermimpi bersetubuh dengan Yunho saat sedang berendam di dalam _bath up_. Yah, _namja_ cantik itu ketiduran dan bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim yang sangat bergairah dengan _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu. Bahkan mimpinya membuat _namja_ cantik itu sukses mencapai klimaks. Untung saja Seunghyun suaminya sedang keluar, jika saat ini sedang berada di apartemen, maka di pastikan suami possesifnya akan mendengar teriakan dan mungkin desahannya.

"Arrgghhhkk!"

Jaejoong mengeram frustasi, dipukul-pukulnya permukaan air hingga membuat air bercampur sabun dan cairanya berombak terciprat keluar membasahi lantai.

"Jung Yunho." Cerry _lips_ itu berguman lirih.

"Aku menginginkanmu... miliki aku..."

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Apakah updatenya lama?**

**Jika berkenan review ne ^^ apa pendapat chingu mengenai chap ini**

**Seunghyun oppa dah nongol tuh (kedip-kedip mata )**

**Anyeong reader baru ^^ n peluk reader setia**

"**Luv u all"**

**.**

**.**

**Yang nungguin update Handsome wolf sabarrrr...**

**Anna pengen nangis.. T-T tu ff udah selesai penggarapan chap 3nya tapi filenya ke hapus ma foldernya, anna ngetiknya beda PC huwaa...**

**Jadi harus mulai dari NOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Selimut Tetangga**

**By : Anna Kim**

**.**

**Cast :**

** Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Choi Seunghyun**

**And outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Yaoi/boys love/CONTENT DEWASA/typo(s)/Mpreg/kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/syukur jika reader bersedia mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam pengunaan bahasa dan ejaan/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Saat kepura-puraan tak mampu lagi tertutupi**

**Saat hasrat mengambil alih akal**

**Mengacuhkan harga diri**

**Membiarkan yang lain terluka asal kebahagiaan serta kepuasaan berada di genggaman**

**Egois kah?**

** Atau bentuk keserakahan?**

**.**

**.**

_Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air buth up dengan tangan masih menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya bermimpi bersetubuh dengan Yunho saat sedang berendam di dalam bath up. Yah, namja cantik itu ketiduran dan bermimpi melakukan hubungan intim yang sangat bergairah dengan namja tampan bermata musang itu. Bahkan mimpinya membuat namja cantik itu sukses mencapai klimaks. Untung saja Seunghyun suaminya sedang keluar, jika saat ini sedang berada di apartemen, maka di pastikan suami possesifnya akan mendengar teriakan dan mungkin desahannya._

_"Arrgghhhkk!"_

_Jaejoong mengeram frustasi, dipukul-pukulnya permukaan air hingga membuat air bercampur sabun dan cairanya berombak terciprat keluar membasahi lantai._

_"Jung Yunho." Cerry lips itu berguman lirih._

_"Aku menginginkanmu... miliki aku..." _

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya, bahkan mataharipun enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Mungkin karena musin dingin yang belum sepenuhnya berlalu, bahkan pohon-pohon masih terlihat gundul. Jaejoong terlihat cantik dengan sweater rajut abu yang terlihat hangat membalut tubuh rampingnya, celana panjang putih bahan katun, tampilan khas rumahan namun tetap terlihat mempesona apalagi rambut sedikit panjangnya yang di cat _blonde_ hingga membuat kulit putihnya terlihat semakin putih menjurus ke pucat.

Aktifitas seorang istri yang baik, menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan rumah. Jaejoong melakukan semuanya apalagi semenjak kepulangan suaminya Jaejoong menjadi lebih sibuk lagi. Yah, setidaknya dirinya mengambil cuti kuliah selama setahun kedepan, untuk alasan apa? _Namja _cantik itu sendiri tidak tau, yang jelas Seunghyun selalu mengiyakan semua keinginan istrinya.

Cup

"Aku kerja dulu _baby_, baik-baik _arra_!" Sehunghyun mengecup mesra kening Jaejoong yang masih berkutat membereskan meja makan.

"_Ne_, jangan terlalu lelah bekerjanya.." Jaejoong tersenyum, dua tangannya sibuk merapikan dasi yang melingkar di leher suaminnya. Seunghyun berkerja sebagai Konsutan Hukum jadi selalu di tuntut untuk berpenampilan rapi saat bertemu dengan _klien_nya.

"Choi Jaejoong sangat cantik. Aku beuntung memilikimu.." Seunghyun menatap lekat wajah istrinya, mengamati secara intens pahatan sempurna wajah istrinya yang menurutnya sangat indah. Pujian Seunghyun tak urung membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Jaejoong,

"Sudah, cepat kerja sana!" Jaejoong membalik paksa tubuh suaminya dan mendorong _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu dan memaksanya berjalan.

"_Arraseo_ baby, kikkikk..." Seunghyun terkikik renyah menanggapi sikap istrinya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Namun namja tampan berajah sangar itu kembali berbalik kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang, tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang ramping istri cantiknya.

"Hyunnie..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan protes dengan nada manja yang lebih mirip rengekkan dari pada pemberontakkan.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Bluss..

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, namja cantik itu malu mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. Yah, benar setelah berualang kali gagal, akhirnya semalam Seunghyun mampu memiliki kembali tubuh istrinya setelah dua tahun tidak merasakan surga yang hanya bisa di gapainya lewat sosok istri cantiknya, Choi Jaejoong.

itu sebabnya wajah Seunghyun begitu cerah pagi ini, meskipun matahari tak menampakkan wujudnya, namun Jaejoong bisa melihat cahaya pengganti sang surya di wajah suaminya.

"Sedikit.." cerry lips itu bicara lirih. Seunghyn selalu suka dengan semua tingkah laku Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan tak ubahnya seperti kucing _yeappo_ mahal.

"_Arraseo_, lain kali aku akan lebih pelan-pelan _baby_.."

Cup

Seunghyun mengecup mersa pipi halus Jaejoong membuat wajah cantik itu semakin merona merah.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang, ada desiran asing yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya saat bersama suaminya. Mungkinkah jika Jaejoong sudah membagi sedikit hatinya untuk _namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

.

_Doe eyes_ itu menatap sendu dari atas beranda apartemennya, audi hitam milik suaminya yang melaju perlahan meninggalkan loby.

'_Mianhe_, aku menginginkannya.. meski begitu aku tidak sanggup jika tanpamu, Hyunie...'

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong duduk bersandar di kursi empuk kerjanya, kertas desiner pakaiannya di biarkan kosong dan berserakan di atas meja, terlihat jelas jika _namja_ cantik itu sedang tidak fokus, _doe eyes_nya terpejam memperlihatkan kegelisahan di wajah rupawannya. Pengunjung butik hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, Jaejoong tidak memusingkan hal itu, justru _namja_ cantik itu bersyukur karena jika dalam keadaan _mood _yang buruk banyak pengunjung maka di pastikan dirinya tidak bisa melayani konsumennya dengan baik.

Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dalam pemikiranya, begitu banyak hal yang merisaukan hati sosok indah itu.

"Yunnie..." cerry lips merahnya berguman lirih, sangat lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Tes..

Air mata menetes begitu saja dari sepasang _doe eyes_ kelam yang masih setia terpejam itu, turun mengikuti lekuk pipi tirusnya.

"_Eomma_... kenapa melakukan ini padaku... kenapa _eomma_? Lihatlah sekarang? Apa putramu bahagia? _Eomma_... tidakkah _eomma_ kasian padaku? Sekarang semuanya jadi semakin rumit... hati Joongie terbagi _eomma_... hiks..."

Cairan bening itu semakin deras membasahi pipi pucatnya, Jaejoong membiarkan dadanya sesak akan rasa yang begitu menyakitkan. Walau _eomma_nya sudah mengecewakannya, sudah membohonginya atau menipunya. Namun Jaejoong tidak bisa membenci yeoja yang telah berjasa melahirkannya dan merawatnya dengan baik bahkan apa pantas jika dirinya menghujat _eomma_nya yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Ingatan Jaejoong kembali menerawang saat detik menjelang Mrs Kim menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dengan linangan air mata Mrs Kim memaparkan semua keculasan yang telah di lakukannya. Hal yang salah, sebuah kebohongan besar hingga membuat Mrs Kim tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang jika tidak mengungkapannya.

.

_"Joongie, mianhe... eomma jahat. Jung Yunho tidak mengkhianatimu... hiks... eomma yang mengatur semuanya.."_

_"Eomma bicara apa? Jung Yunho siapa eomma? Joongie tiidak kenal nama itu." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tangan pucatnya menggenggam erat tangan Mrs Kim yang tebaring lemah di atas ranjan kamar inap Tokyo Hospital._

_"Kau melupakanya nak.. namja yang kau cintai, Yunniemu. Kejadian di apartemen, itu semua eomma yang mengaturnya.."_

_"Apartemen? Jebbal jangan buat Joongie bingung eomma.." _

_"Biarkan eomma bicara, eomma takut tidak punya waktu lagi.." Mrs Kim menatap sendu wajah putranya yang sudah memerah karena menangis. Jaejoong yang seolah mengerti hanya menganggukan kepala pelan._

_"Yunho tidak tidur dengan yeoja manapun, yeoja itu hanya pegawai rendahan suruhan eomma. Eomma melakukan semua ini agar Joongie melupakan namja itu dan menikah dengan Seunghyun.. dan sekarang eomma sadar hutang budi tidak bisa menggantikan kebahagiaan. Saat nanti kau mengingat kembali Yunniemu... Joongie harus mengingat semua yang eomma katakan sekarang... mianhe nak... mian... eomma.. meny-ya-yangi-muu..."_

_._

'Aku menyayangi Hyunie tapi hatiku milik Yunnie...'

.

Jaejoong megusap kasar lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, saat melihat Kim Junsu, sepupunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan Junsu hanya menatapnya datar.

"_Hyung_..."

Junsu bicara dengan nada penuh rasa khwatir atau lebih tepatnya kasian. _Namja_ berparas imut itu tau jika begitu banyak rasa sakit yang di derita sepupunya itu, namun dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"_Gwanchana_, emm.. Hyung pulang dulu, kau jaga butik dan..." Jaejoong berdiri merapikan mejanya.

"Dan apa _Hyung_?" Junsu mengenyritkan dahinya saat Jaejoong menggantungkan ucapanya.

"Dan rancangan untuk bulan depan mungkin akan sedikit tertunda, _hyung_ sedang tidak ada insfirasi.." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, Junsu menanggapi dengan tatapan mengerti.

"Baiklah _hyung_ tinggal dulu ne.." Jaejoong melesat pergi meninggalkan sepupunya.

"_Hyung_!"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang saat Junsu memanggilnya, _doe eyes_nya menatap dengan ekspesi seolah bertanya 'apa'.

"Lupakan semuanya jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali.." Junsu bicara datar namun terlihat snagat serius.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong menatap tajam sepupunya, entahlah _namja_ cantik itu hanya merasa jika Junsu tengah menyudutkanya.

"Biar bagaimanapun kau Choi Jaejoong."

Brak..

Jaejoong membanting pintu kaca dengan keras, _namja_ cantik itu bukan tidak tau apa maksud perkataan sepupunya itu. Kalimat yang seakan ingin menekankan jika sekarang dirinya sudah di miliki dengan syah, akan kenyataan statusnya yang merupakan seorang istri. Jaejoong tertawa lirih, _namja_ cantik itu menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaki jenjang _namja_ cantik itu menapak dengan pasti, keluar dari _lift_ berjalan menyelusuri koridor Apartemen lantai teratas di mana hunianya berada.

Tap..

Tap..

Kaki jenjangnya terhenti di depan pintu jati berflitur coklat tua, _doe eyes_nya menatap sendu pintu dingin tertutup itu. Begitu kokoh dan angkuh seolah menggambarkan seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Jaejoong seakan tersadar dari lamunanya, kaki jenjangnya hendak kembali melangkah namun gerakanya terhenti saat pintu yang barusan di tatapnya membuka, memperlihatkan sosok _namja_ dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Mau bertamu..." Mata musang itu menatap lekat sosok rupawan yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu, seakan terhipnotis _namja_ cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk mengekori sosok tampan yang berada di depannya.

.

Jaejoong menatap lekat segelas susu vanilla hangat di atas meja tepat di depan sofa merah marun di mana dirinya duduk.

"Susu.."

Jaejoong menoleh, _doe eyes_nya menatap lekat _namja_ tampan yang duduk di sampingnya, terlihat santai dan nikmat menyantap apel merah yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Rasa vanilla dan hangat, kau suka kan?" Yunho bicara setelah menyudahi acara mengunyahnnya.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat, Yunho masih mengingat semuanya, bahkan minuman favoritnya saat cuaca dingin. _Namja_ tampan itu masih mengingatnya, kenyataan itu membuat hati Jaejoong berdesis ngilu sekaligus hangat.

"_Ne_, boleh aku meminumnya.."

"Tentu."

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap daya yang di miliknya Jaejoong meraih gelas berukuran sedang yang bersisi penuh susu putih vanilla itu, meneguknya hingga tetes terakhir. _Namja_ cantik itu begitu menikmati, hingga mengabaikan sepasang mata musang yang sebenarnya selalu memperhatika setiap pergerakan yang di buatnya.

Puk..

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja, _doe eyes_nya kembali melirik _namja_ di sampingnya, masih dengan buah apelnya. Sudut bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyum tipis, bahkan begitu tipisnya hingga mungkin _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya tidak akan tau saat merasa jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh makhluk indah di sampingnya.

"Dulu sekali ada bocah cantik yang memberiku apel sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya dan semenjak saat itu aku jadi menyukai buah ini,"

Yunho menimang-nimang separuh apel yang masih terisa, tatapan matanya memandang jauh seakan melayang mengingat akan masa tertentu. Jaejoong mencengkram ujung sweaternya yang berbahan woll saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir hati itu.

'_Jebbal_... jangan di teruskan,'

Jaejoong mencoba tetap menguatkan hatinya dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak ingin Yunho menyadari kegelisahannya. Walaupun sudah terlihat jelas jika dirinya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya yang semakin memucat, tangannya yang mendingin hingga keringat tipis yang mulai muncul dari pori halus dahinya.

Sreak..

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit lebih memepet tubuh _namja_ cantik itu.

"Wajahmu pucat, dahimu berkeringat.. apa kau sakit Jaejoon-_ssi_?!" Yunho menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh dahi Jaejoong namun dengan cepat tanganya di tahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Sreak..

_Namja_ cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya, _doe eyes_nya menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang justru tersenyum sinis, perlahan namun pasti _namja_ tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan maju mempermendek jaraknya keduanya, membuat Jaejoong mulai melangkah mundur. Yunho yang menyadari itu semakin mempertegas seringainya, kaki jenjangnya semakin mantap melangkah maju.

Jaejoong terus melangkah mundur hingga tersudut di ujung sofa dan,

"Arghk.."

Tubuh namja cantik itu terhempas sedikit keras di sofa akibat dorongan bertenaga Yunho, hal yang cukup membuat punggung Jaejoong terasa nyeri. Belum usai rasa shocknya, kini keterkejutanya di tambah saat dua tangan _manly _Yunho berada di dua sisi bahunya, tubuh _namja_ tampan itu sedikit membungkuk menghadapnya, memenjarakan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, _doe eyes_nya tak sanggup jika harus beradu tatap dengan mata setajam musang yang seakan menghunus tajam, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bernafaspun rasanya terlalu sulit.

Sreak..

Yunho mengapit dagu Jaejoong dengan dua jarinya, memaksa wajah cantik itu menatapnya namun Jaejoong memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sungguh _namja _cantik itu tidak ingin _ani_ lebih tepatnya belum siap jika harus melihat wajah Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sejenak Yunho menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong. Raut rupawan yang selalu di kaguminya hingga membuatnya selalu merindu. _Doe eyes_ kelam tak berdasar itu kini terpejam memperlihatkan sederet bulu mata panjang lentik begitu alami tanpa sentuhan salon. Cerry _lips_ penuh yang menutup rapat. Dimata Yunho Jaejoong yang sekarang berpuluh kali lipat lebih menawan.

"Tatap aku!"

Suara bass Yunho terdengar berat dan penuh penekanan, seolah kembali terhipnotis refleks Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya menatap manik mata kecil Yunho, Jaejoong bisa melihat begitu banyak rindu, luka hingga rasa sakit menyatu di dalam bola mata coklat itu, _namja_ cantik itu seakan mampu menembus bola mata coklat Yunho turut merasakan asa terpendam dan tersimpan rapat di dalamnya.

Tanpa bisa di bendung lagi kristal bening yang sudah mengumpul di sepasang hasel kelam itu menetes begitu saja, turun mengalir membasahi pipi putih yang kini terlihat semakin memucat.

"_Wae_? Kenapa menangis hem? apa yang kau tangiskan?" Yunho bicara datar namun terdengar begitu menusuk.

Dengan gemetar Jaejoong mengulurkan tanganya yang sedari tadi hanya terkulai di sisi pahanya. Telapak tangan halusnya merentang _horizontal_ tepat di depan wajah Yunho, berada di tengah menutup wajah tampan itu, menyisakan mata tajam dan bibir hatinya.

"Hikss..."

Telapak tangan _namja _cantik itu semakin bergetar masih tetap berada di depan wajah Yunho, mata hasel yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening itu tak berpaling dari wajah di depanya.

Selama ini dalam mimpi-mimpi birunya yang terkesan indah hanya mata setajam musang dan bibir hati yang Jaejoong lihat tanpa bisa mengingat keseluruhan wajahnya. Hingga sekarang dirinya yakin Jika Jung Yunho adalah Yunnie-nya, mata dan bibir yang sama persis seperti mimpinya.

Semenjak insident di malam Yunho yang menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya saat terjadi pemadaman, Yunho yang melontarkan kata-kata yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyudutkanya. Setiap kata-kata pedas yang kelaur dari bibir berbentuk hati itu tak ubahnya seperti mantra kutukan. Hingga membuat Jaejoong tak mampu hidup tenang, kegelisahan hatinya semakin bertambah parah.

Mendorongnya untuk berusaha keras mengingat memory penting yang di rasanya menghilang dari ingatanya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghujam kepalanya. Hanya satu hal yang _namja_ cantik itu inginkan, mengingat semuanya.

Dan sekarang semuanya telah kembali, hasrat bergejolak dalam hatinya yang tak tau arah selama dua tahun terakir, rindu yang membuncah dan tak tau di tujukan pada siapa. Sakit dan perih yang juga tak tau atas alasan apa. Kini semuanya terjawab sudah.

"Yu-nni-e.."

GREP

Dua lengan berbalut kulit putih susu itu melingkar begitu saja di pinggang Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang _namja_ tampan yang sangat di rindukanya, sosok yang selalu menghantui tidurnya, memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya.

"Hikss... hikss... _mian_... hikss... _mianhe_, _jeongmal mianhe_ Yunnie-_ah_..."

Cerry _lips_ itu terus menggumankan kata maaf berulang-ulang di sela isak tangisnya, Jaejoong semakin sakit karena Yunho tidak membalas pelukanya, _namja_ tampan itu hanya diam. Bukan seperti ini yang Jaejoong inginkan, yang di inginkanya adalah Yunho meresponnya, minimal mengusap punggungnya sekedar memberikan ketenangan. Bukan bertindak layaknya patung dingin tak bernyawa.

"lepaskan pelukanmu!" suara bass itu terdengar berat dan dingin.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong kali ini terpacu berpuluh kali lipat lebih cepat, ucapan singkat Yunho yang terdengar begitu dingin hingga di rasa mampu membekukan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dan tubuh bergetar Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong begitu takut. Takut jika Yunho membencinya, sungguh dirinya tidak sanggup di abaikan.

Kini _namja_ cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya, mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya dengan cara mengigit bibirnya sendiri bahkan Jaejoong mengabaikan rasa perih akibat bibir bawahnya yang mungkin sudah terluka akibat gigitannya yang terlalu keras.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang menggodaku?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, _doe eyes_ kelamnya membulat sempurna, menatap tak percaya namja tampan yang kini semakin menatapnya tajam. Jaejoong mencoba majamkan indera pendengarnya, memutar kembali memory otaknya untuk menjabarkan atau lebih tepatnya memperoses apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"Emm..., sedikit bermain dengan istri orang sepertinya menyenangkan.."

Deg... deg..

'Menggoda? Bermain dengan istri orang?'

Dada namja cantik itu sesak, nafasnya seakan tercekak. Rasanya begitu sakit.

Sreak..

Yunho kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, _namja _tampan itu berdiri dengan angkuh, mata musangnya menatap lekat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk lemas.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba kehangatan dari namja lain Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Yunho kembali merundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik seduktif di telinga _namja_ cantik yang kini terlihat semakin tak berdaya.

"Aku penasaran, apa masih sesempit dulu?" Yunho kembali menyambung kata-kata menusuknya.

Perih dan sakit. Hati Jaejoong terasa tercabik-cabik. Sekali lagi buka seperti ini yang di harapkanya. Seharusnya Yunho memeluknya dengan hangat, membisikkan kata-kata cinta, memanjakanya seperti dulu. Bukan melontarkan kalimat hinaan yang semakin merendahkan harga dirinya.

"A-pa aku se-ren-dah itu?"

Tes..

Air mata itu kembali jatuh, seiring rasa sakit yang tersa semakin menusuk, membuat neyri hatinya.

"Apa be-gitu sa-kit?"

Tes..

"A-pa ra-sanya se-sakit i-ni?" Jaejoong mencengkram erat dada kirinya, doe eyesnya sudah banjir air mata. Bahkan wajah rupanya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh ringkihnya semakin bergetar. Mati-matian Jaejoong menahan isak tangisnya dengan cara membekap mulutnya. Suara merdunya kini terdengar lirih bahkan memilukan bahkan, namja cantik itu tak mampu bicara lancar.

"A-pa..."

BRUK

Akhirnya suara lirih dan terbata itu menghilang seiring dengan ambruknya tubuh lemah itu. Yunho menatap sendu tubuh lemah Jaejoong yang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa. _Namja_ tampan itu bisa melihat begitu rapuhnya sosok indah yang di gilainya, _namja_ berparas luar biasa yang terus menerus menyakiti hatinya selama tak kurang dari tujuh tahun.

Salahkah jika sekarang dirinya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran? Tapi kenapa dirinya tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi terluka dan kesakitan Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang di rasakanya.

Yunho mengusap surai blonde Jaejoong, mata musangnya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari sosok indah yang terkulai di depannya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya. Jangan pergi lagi, sekalipun jangan pernah dan sudah cukup menyakitiku Jung Jaejoong!"

Mata musang itu memancar tajam, tanganya yang tadi mengusap surai _blonde_ halus itu kini terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Makasih reader kece yang nyempetin review di chap sebelumnya :**

Dee chan-ntik | simijewels | nin nina | toki4102 | cindyshim07 | LeeChunnie | kikiyujunmyun | hanasuki | haruko2277 | yoon HyunnWoon | akiramia44 | Angel park | redyna90 | duvypanha |FiAndYJ | Rly. C. JaeKyu | nickeYJcassie | Angel Muaffi | fuyu cassieopiea | Ristinok137 | rizkyamel63 | Aaliya Shim | rizqicassie | Casshipper Jung | ShinJiWoo920202 | Guest | adindapranatha | jaena | irengiovanny | Guest | Guest | Lee sunri hyun | henyani | Ai Rin Le | xena hwang |

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih follow dan favorietnya**

**Terakhir review lagi ne, gimana pendapat chingu untuk chap ini? Udah mulai jelas kah? cukup puas atau membosankan?**

**Nantikan kejutan di chap selanjutnya ^^**

**"Luv U All"**


End file.
